Our Story
by Shadow Bladesman
Summary: What would you do if you could change a story? How would you? Would it be alot or a little? What would change? What if your life was on the line? What if your friend's lives were too? Not the emotion of this. Canceled due to lack of intrestbad quality.
1. Chapter 1:Look What I Got!

Edited in, so I hopefully don't bump this up to the top one last time.

Ok, I am very sorry to keep all of you waiting for nothing. Currently, I haven't got any inspiration for this. Also, from the reason I was gone (an english project, one major one too) I learned quite a few things that I did wrong, the biggest is the lack of detail. Secondly, I've learned NOT to just overview it only ONE DAY. I always find flaws and stuff. So I'm temperaroly cancelling this thing. At the VERY earlyest, I'd say I'll continue it the start of this summer, but there's not too much of a chance of that. Till then, I'll either be relaxing, thinking of more for the story, or writing the better versions of the chapters. Till then, thats it I guess. Thanks for reading, from this I atleast learned stuff for making these better.

End edit.

My first fan-fic! Yay!

Tidus: Hey, how long did you plan this out?

Me: Um… 12 seconds? 11?

Tidus: ...

* * *

Chapter 1:Look what I got!

* * *

We all sat there, Tidus leading us on recalling all those crazy events… I remember all of it, all of it staying, and my memory complete… I didn't tell Yuna what happens yet, hope she won't get ticked when I tell her after w- oh, sorry, I'm really jumping the gun here aren't I? 

My name is Jack Nenazan. I thought this wouldn't happen, and this would be one heck of a fan-fic if I make it back… If is the keyword though... But what happened was that I was pulled into the game. Me, my best friend, and my childhood friend who just moved back in.

I'll start at the beginning. The day started fine, and was great. We just finished school, finally, 8th grade behind us, and an extended Summer cause High school is under construction! We decided to celebrate, Li- oh yeah, forgot to introduce my friends didn't I. My best friend, known him since first grade, was Mike Blake. My childhood was a girl named Lin Cincy. I didn't expect her to ever come back. She moved away just about when I met Mike, which was good cause I needed a friend.

Mike is crazy and outgoing. By crazy I mean he would zap himself with a bug zapper 30 times straight. I know cause well… he did this once. Outgoing as can be, he usually thinks about what he said about…. 10 days after, if he A) remembers, B) cares, and C)is using any logic. He never does though, which his attitude I like and makes him fun. Mike worked wonders here, he looks like a natural Al Bhed, with blond hair and green eyes.

Lin is a good friend, and in the time between when she was 5 to 13, her personality changed pretty much everywhere. She is usually mature, not that shy, and, the only thing that hasn't changed, nice, but hotheaded, and gets angry easy. She is asian, Japanese like me, and a good looking girl, but… well, you'll find out later.

Me, I play way too much video games, Mike tailing at 2nd. Basically, there isn't a game that I can't beat, unless it's broken. Final Fantasy has been a great favorite of mine. I'm kinda shy, but to friends I don't have much of a care in the world. I'm asian too and… I've been talking about fluff too long huh? I'll continue where I left off of.

Lin's parents were out of town. My dad passed away and my mom is working a lot. And out of town. We decided to throw the small party at Mike's (just to tick him off). We decided that it would be best if we celebrated on that day, Mike had kendo (sp?), and Lin had volleyball the day after that. Before we left though, Lin said she got a new game. Final Fantasy X. My favorite one, beat it forwards, back, and all the challenges.

"Hey Lin, you like games too?" I asked.

"Not really, but I play a few. My parents wanted to show my little cousin my play station, so you mind if I come early to play it there Mike? You also could help me, I'm kinda lost in the dark on how to play." Lin asked to him.

"Sure, but I have no clue where to start on it." Mike said

"I DO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Man I wanted to play that game, at the start and beat it in record time. Well, close to record, I can't beat my last one. "Mike, you mind if I come over too?"

"Why not just start the party early then?" he said, slightly laughing while saying it.

Just in a vain attempt and a want to see him face fault, we both said in unison "OK!". He face faulted.

* * *

Later on, about at 4:30, Lin and I walked over to his house. We left at the same time, I know cause we live right next door to each other. When we got there we did what the lunatic did to us every time he comes to one of our house. Rapidly ring the door bell until he someone answered, which if we were busy, drove us nuts. He didn't mind though, cause he does this all the time. His mom would be home late, so we were alone. We ran downstairs to his basement and Lin opened her case. 

"Woah! That's cool! You have special looking one?" I shouted as soon as it opened.

With a small giggle she said "Yeah, I don't know where it came from really, the movers found it in the moving van and thought it was ours."

As she popped it in Mike popped open a can of sprite, I grabbed a controller, and we sat down on Mike's 3 beanbag chairs. For fun I decided to bring a Blitz Ball I got on the internet. It was surprisingly sturdy.

The tune of "To Zanarkand" started to play. I hummed it as it went. I memorized that and so much more of this game. I pressed start half way through, and was greeted to a cool title. The title was weird, it had only a "New Game" in the center, and it's background was different, but still cool looking!

"Pirated game. Still wanna play?" I asked.

"Meh, pirated or not, it would have been free anyway!" Mike said "Just start!"

"Ok, then, kad nayto vun V V Q!"

"Wha?"

"It means "Get ready for FFX!""

"You play this too much man!"

"I know!" as I pressed X. The game frizzled and started going haywire.

"Meh, I bet the pirated game's busted, guess your Final Fan- Oh hey here it comes back!"

We should have just turned it off, we had enough time. We thought something was wrong with it. There was something wrong alright, can't imagine a worse malfunction. The start was normal, but it still seemed strange, especially the end fading into white too early... As the screen turned white, it made a bright flash so bright, that we thought that we fainted from it.

We didn't know the half of it…

* * *

Like it? Please review, even if it's a "I read this" and that's it, I still count it as a review to me! Basicly I wanna know if I should continue this. Oh, and this is my First Fan Fic by the way, so any advice could help. 

EDIT: Ok, so the first few chapters arn't as good, but the other ones after are better.


	2. Chapter 2:Blitz? Sin? Machiwha?

I got no Reviews, which means I think I got no readers, but since I can't check really tommorow(or for the weekdays for that matter) I might as well update. But still, I got no reviews!I guess I'll just run off with this cookietwice my size

_Italics are thoughts. _

(These are for notes, descriptions, etc. Like the note right after this.)(I can't spell what these are, if someone could I'll thank you next chapter)

Discalmer: I don't own FFX, even if I wanted to. I do own Jack, Mike and Lin. Well, sort of cause I based 2 off my friends.

* * *

Chapter 2:Blitz? Sin? Machiwha? 

Wow. That was bright. Hope we still got time to party, or else we won't get to royally get to tick Mike off. I lifted my arm up straight to my head and just barely squinted at the clock.

4:32. _Thank god_. I closed my eyes and went "Hey guys, wake up." without looking.

They stirred and went ung and ow. I decided I should join in and I opened my eyes. It was dusk. _Wait, dusk? It's only 4:32, during the summer!_

"Um guys? Please open your eyes and tell me I am not screwed up, cause I just hit myself and I ain't waking up in your house Mike."

This got their attention, with a confused "Wha?" We all got up and saw a city. Then silence, then we got a unison:

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

"Oh My God! This must be a dream! PLEASE tell me it's a dream!" Lin yelled while she panic attacked.

"What the heck! Where are we, and" then flinging his arms up, yelling "Where's My house!" Mike said, his soda in his hand spilling on Lin when he flung his hands up (Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, he is the definition of unattentive! Along with that fact, Lin beats him up every time he does something dumb like that).

"Oh…my…fri… I know where we are…" I mumbled, not even hearing Lin shouting at Mike and beating him on the head with the Blitz Ball that came with us. "Guys! I know where we are!"

This got their attention as they scrambled to me. "Where The Heck Are We!"

"… Were at Zanarken. By the looks of it, right before when Sin attacked."

"Sin?"

"Main evil guy of this game."

"Oh… what's Zanarken then?"

"Main char's home."

"What is that?"

"The Blitz Ball stadium. You through with questions?"

"No. What's that thing walking around"

"A machina, basically it's a robot."

"And who is that guy?"

We noticed we were on a roof, and guess who came up.

"Hey, you guys hit your head or something? If you live here I can't see how you DON'T know me! I'm Tidus! Star of the"

"Zanarken Abes! Sweet!" I finished.

"Yeah, it is! Say, where are your clueless ("HEY!") friends from anyway?"

"Um, long story. Say, when is your next game?"

"Tonight, shoot I better go! See Ya!"

I watched Tidus run off, and by the guess of it, I would give this city 5 or 6 hours till deconstruction by Sin. As Tidus said though, "Who are your **clueles_s_** friends?". They wouldn't know what happens, and I don't want to give Lin a heart attack. I decided against telling them, and that we would "coincidentally" join Tidus. I found a chest, I walked over to it when I was stopped by Lin.

"Hey! Isn't that stealing! Why the heck would you do something that?"

"Haven't you even played even ONE Final Fantasy? Chests are always up for grabs, people won't mind if you open a chest right in front of them after they say "Don't open that"!"

"He has a point there." Mike pitched in.

I opened it up and got an instant smile. There was 5000 Gil, a small machina gun (like Rikku's in FFX-2), an energy pack for it, a staff, sword, 4 ethers and potions, and 3 sphere grids. I took them all out and as the last grid was removed it vanished.

"So what is this little sphere thing?" Lin asked

"Probably a sphere grid, and before you ask it's something that makes you stronger, better, or gives abilities and stuff." I said "It probably will start up some time later when we start fighting." Now then, what do I have… I looked at the sphere grid, It showed my HP and MP in numbers, and I saw I had basically all the black magic spells possible, even Ultima, but my MP was seriously lacking. Then I noticed something. "Wha? A "normal AP gain" node?" Apparently my sphere grid punished me for having so many spells, so I would be sunk for a while, seeing as how it was so far. Along the way were some mana nodes and a few classic white magic nodes. But no HP nodes, which ment I was practically their artillery and fodder if I had no one to help.

"Great, just great, were stuck in the middle of a game with no way out, we don't know a single thing about this, and we don't know when, even if, we are going home!" Lin said. Lin had quite a point there, we were stuck in this place. I don't know why, but I didn't feel all too worried as I should have, save the fact that I had no video games, which would soon be replaced by beating up monsters.

We were just thinking on a way to get home for an hour, but got no where fast. We just fooled around with our weapons for the next 2 hours, getting(only slightly) better at them. I barely had to practice, because from video games, I learned my two specialties. Shooting and spell casting. Lin and Mike just tried to beat each other up, but Mike messed up every time so really it was only Lin practicing on a spaz of a target.

We had fun the next 2 hours, getting new clothes and getting food We went to eat first. That was our highlight, eating foreign food. Poor Lin, she was allergic to Ochu and bloated all over (Mike seriously wished he had a camera for this moment). We found out that she was just plain allergic to the poison status (Poor poor Lin. Mike really got her ticked every time she got poisoned, which made Mike start to like ochus a bit. Eventually we sometimes called her Team Killer because she focused on whoever insulted her more than the monster sometimes.). The good news was that she "deflated" as Mike called it after the poison wore off, which was about another hour.(A/N:**DID** Zanarken have ochu for that matter?)

We all got new cloths. Mike kept his black shirt with a anime style happy face smiley on it, and changed his cargo pants for shorts similar to Tidus's, only without the symbol on Tidus's necklace and having iron padding on both legs, and that it went to his knees. Lin got a few teal tank tops, a blue dress, to replace her now stretched out shirt and her now ripped up blue jeans. She also made her long hair(to her waist) into a pony tail. I got a blue cloak, a fun Black Mage novelty hat(A/N: A: Were there any of those hats back then? B: I like those hats, I have one in real life.), brown pants that I wore over my sweats, a sturdy belt, fingerless blue gloves a green T-shirt. We looked around after we got new clothes (Lin was chucking her BB at Mike every now and again to keep him focused, eventually she tied some sting to it so she could pull it back).

I saw Tidus getting mobbed by fans at the front of the stadium. Shoot, is it really that time? My fears were confirmed, "Sir oh mighty" Auron _(Please don't kill me for that joke Auron fangirls)_ was walking over to the stadium now (it was somewhat far away). I called to my friends (I can't quite say that THEY were friends to each other, but to me they were) to come follow him. Mid way he asked why we were following.

"Well, we just have this… feeling" I said.

"HE has this feeling, we just follow him" Mike said.

"Hmph. You have a good sense for bad events then, come. You can see for yourself." Auron replied, and walked away.

As he was walking away, I muttered "I kind of already have seen them…" as we ran after him.

When we got there, It played out mostly just like the cut scene. The other few bits was basically just Tidus asking why were with him. We had no answer honestly, we said, that we (well, I said) were just running away from sin("Well, honestly, we were going toward here to get Tidus", Mike almost commented, but Lin jabbed him in the stomach, which is how we always got him to shut up.. Thank god, oryevon, or whateverAuron didn't say anything.). We ran across the bridge, Tidus seemed to be losing it to my friends, but I knew what he was doing. I told my friends he was talking to Bambanut, a summon that we will see much later.

We continued, but got cut off by a few sin spawns. Auron handed Tidus his sword, which he had a little trouble with (less than Mike did though, a LOT less). I quickly just burned all of the sin spawns in our path with a good fira mass spell. We got to the next 3. Tidus whacked one, Mike helped and they took down one. Then Lin tossed her blitz ball at one, knocking the sin spawn into the other one, impaling it and the other one with each other's spines.

This pattern continued for a bit longer, until we got to the Sin Scale. I am SO glad I had enough to cast gravity on myself to counter the scale's. Lin described it to me later. She said "It feels like your turned inside out, and back to normal, then crushed on whatever is left of you." All I know is: it isn't pleasant to feel it.

At the end of that, I drank an ether as we ran over. We were COMPLETELY surrounded by enemies. However, unlike normal, the generator wasn't as close as we needed it to be. We tried to fight our way to it, but there were so many. I burned out an ether casting firaga on all of them, just to have them replaced by even more! While I was drinking the ether, one of those sin spawns managed to charge up and shoot me with their spikes, which hurt horrifically. To explain, imagine a giant cold needle pierce through you, then break into splinters on the edges, but the main part remained there. Ticked, I casted gravity to make the generator fall and that endedthe fight. The bridge collapsed as we all just barely made it on the ledge. We found Tidus hanging on the edge, but we pulled him up. I found out then that I still had that spike stuck in me, and it slowly was taking away my consciousness. I pulled it out, but I probably would go unconscious soon, I knew from the blurry sight. I quickly cured it then started to lose it as my friends tried to ask what was wrong. The last thing I could see was sin, and the last thing I could hear was Auron saying something about Tidus's story, and Tidus and my friends screaming…

* * *

How do you like it? I know I crammed a lot of text just into this(and these, oh look here's one now!), but please bear with me that this is my first Fan-Fic. PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE TWO GIANT COOKIES FOR THE FIRST REVIEWER! 

Oh, and the next chapter has plenty of jokes, even if at least half I stole from somewhere else. And Zhyos is gonna kill me for it I think!


	3. Chapter 3:18 Wheeler of Reality

Chaper 3, and only one review. Oh well! MORE FOR THE GUY THAT REVIEWED!I'll just press this big "Give cookies by themass for a few seconds... minutes...hours?. By the way, a great story you should read is "Why Me?" by Zysos also on FFX fanfics. I am gonna be borrowing jokes from him now and then, hope he won't kill me.

Discalmer:I don't own FFX(well, a PS2 game copy, but the game no). I do own Jack, Mike and Lin… kinda. I also don't own about half the jokes in this, and ¼ I owe to Zhyos.

* * *

Chapter 3:18-wheeler of Reality

This is all a dream... I should just be waking up in school now from Spanish... This isn't a dream is it... darn…

"ugh… ow". Sure, not even close to the most graceful comeback, but still. I stirred up and got up slowly. I shook my head and tried to remember what happened. Oh yeah, I was on a unstable bridge losing consciousness after a life and death battle while being sucked in by a great demon thing of death n' destruction with my friends, Auron and Tidus. Yeah that just about sums it up.

It took me a whole minute to realize the problem.

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!"I shouted out. My eyes finally opened and I saw that I was at the place where Tidus gets to later after the big… whats it called fish thing. (A/N:I do know it's name) Wait, I should remember that thing's name. Wait… I got close to Sin. Lets see. Go over the plot… well the ending will be fine I should remember that… ultimate weapon places good… and spells. Good enough for me. Now I just gotta wait for my friends, and probably get Tidus's supplies.

I got up and went off. It wasn't too hard to get the fire starters, remembering that part at least. I put them on where the fire should be started and stayed to just look at the entrance. I waited and waited. My watch was shock, damage and water proofed, so it worked. I waited for an hour, then I finally got run over by the 18-wheeler of reality.

My friends probably didn't make it. Mike stood the lowest chance, and Lin may have been a diver girl, able to hold her breath longer than my 6 minutes, but still, I got lucky, they might not have. I got up and walked up the stairs, seeing if I could blast a hole with firaga. When I got to the top room though…

"I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD!"

"Zhya? Oh, hi Mike"

"Dang it! I thought you were Lin"

"I'm just glad to see you alive crazy!" as I hit him in the head lightly.

"I'm glad to see me alive too! Oh, and sorry for leaving you lying down back downstairs, just was too lazy to drag you."

"Like how your too lazy to do anything?" At this remark, he hit me in the head lightly.

"So, where's Lin?"

"So she isn't here?"

"Um… not unless she came in the time period of 3 minutes."

"DANG IT!" I yelled so loud that it echoded on, "Dang It, Dang it, dang it, da.. it, .a.. .t". "I tried to cast Fire, but I didn't have enough energy left in me, and my ethers fell out of my pocket while I was drifting. "Well, no sense just staying here I guess. Lets go back down to the main hall to greet Tidus."

"Wait, what about Lin?" Mike asked, oblivious to me knowing Tidus's name.

"From what I can tell, she stands a 1/100 chance of survival. I mean, she is good at throwing and probably can stay underwater long as a bricking (A/N: "Bricking" is an old joke, what me and my friends used to use instead of a swear before, came from me being hit by a brick), but she isn't that that strong and is certainly not as strong as Wakka." I responded sadly.

"Wakka?" Mike asked.

"You'll see, but come on, a positive thing would be that if she met up with Tidus, she could have made it."

We walked downstairs and waited at the way in from the water. Another hour of waiting. Joy. At least I found Mike and we were talking the whole time waiting. Finally, Tidus surfaced. No Lin? A moment later, Lin emerged got out from under Tidus, also unconscious. I would have helped her, but Mike convinced me somehow to let him prank her.

…

"I WILL SUCK YO-OW!"

As you can tell from the ow, this didn't come out as planned for him. Lin was actually awake a few minutes ago, its just that I was still trying to get him not to do it, so she just tuned in to listen, then faked just waking up, got up fast, chucked her BB at Mike and kicked his shin. She does something like that to him at least once a month

After that, Tidus got up, and we just were silent going into the main room save a "Hi", "Hello", and a "C'mon, let's go". We just walked over there and Tidus set a fire.

"Fire… Pretty pretty, preci-OW!" I heard Mike say. I bet Lin chucked her BB at Mike. Again.

"Heh, some pair those two make huh?" I heard Tidus say to me.

"Oh, um, yeah. Those two are crazy like that."

"Here, I found one of these drifting around, probably yours?" Tidus said as he handed me an ether.

"Oh, um, er, thanks!" I said as I drank it. I was thirst and hungry.

"Hey, why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"Oh, it's just, um, your Tidus, and, well…"

"Your just nervous you will screw up in front of me and make a fool out of yourself as a first impression?"

"Yeah. That."_Not really, but… if you met someone in, a video game, if you guys have anything like that, how would you feel._

"Hey, don't worry about it, your smart and good for what I know, or at least better than your"

"Clueless friend?"

"Yeah, him."

I smiled at the thought, then silence. Let me guess what Tidus says next…

"I NEED FOOD!"

Yep, video games just gave me what they will think ungodly powers.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out on me! J-Just wait there! I'll get more firewood!"

Ack! Was it that time already? I quickly jumped up and got ready. Tidus, wondering what I was doing, was about to ask me as the fiend landed. I quickly tried something else, Fire was getting boring. "BLIZZAGA!" I casted, but I missed him. Patheticly I might add. "Ah shoot, that was a 1 shot." I quickly took the machina gun out of the holster (that was on my belt if you were wonderin'). "But this one sure isn't!" as I rapidly pressed the trigger and the gun bursted to life as I scored a few headshots on the thing. Mike and Lin just got ready to kill it as soon as I finished it.

BOOM!

Oh yeah, Rikku and the Al Bhed comes in now, I almost forgot! Stupid toxins making me forget, now what did they do again… oh yeah! They go and should take us all capti-

I didn't get to finish my thought.

(**Bold is Al Bhed)**(A/N:I borrowed the text from Zysos, hope he won't mind, I edited ( )'s it so it works for me.)

AlBhed1(holding Tidus up by his neck): **What is this?**

Al Bhed 2(Holding Lin by her throat): **Fiends! In human disguise!**

Al Bhed 3(pointing gun at Me): **Yes! It is so!**

Al Bhed 4(holds knife up to Mike's throat): **We kill it?**

Rikku: **Wait! What if they are human?**

Al Bhed 4(using knife to point at Rikku): **They are the same in death!**

Me: **Hey! We ARE humans!**

Mike: What is going on?

Rikku (ignoring Mike):**I forbid it! We bring them with us!**

Mike: Still confused here!

Rikku walked up to Tidus. I know what happens now. "Cunno." THUMP!

Then the punched Lin unconscious. They tried to do that to me but I quickly defended myself with a protect spell. They punched me again to knock me out, now that I was out of energy. They knocked Mike out too, probably because it was dark and his eyes would not have been so obvious.

* * *

Well, looks like were headed off to the ship, and I will end up stuck on the ship, but don't worry, you can see what happens down there. How? Just watch, It'll come right after the next person… provided I had time to check if I had a review! PLEASE REVIEW! WILL UPDATE FOR REVIEW!

Oh, and Zhyos, again, please don't kill me. Or send Zhya after me, because that would be twice as bad, she probably would phoenix down me just to waste me again.


	4. Chapter 4:Title doesn't fit

Auron Fan Girl: Sure, I just press this button and it starts raining mangos, wait,whoops, wrong celibration. I press thebig red button and giant cookies start falling from the sky(or ceiling)

FantasyGirl7:Thanks! Here is a giant muffin that I stole ERM I mean... borrowed yeah thats right.

Leonfan:Thanks for reviewing! I forgot to get a present for the 3rd person so I'll think of something by chap 5... if I remebe- what was I saying again?

Oh, and I come close to being able to speak that much al bhed. I forget what W, Z, and G (I know what W Z and G are for in al bhed, I ment their English to al bhed translation) are every now and then. But since Jack isn't real, then I can just bend the rules for this a bit.

Italics for spells, bold for al bhed, parentheses (SP?) for thought and notes, underlined ()'s for translations from al bhed, and the 2nd new one, bold and underlined for certain things in Al Bhed that stay the same as in English

Discalmer:I don't Own FFX. I do own my 3 chars. I also owe some easy, pre-made al bhed talkings thanks to Zhyos (Sorry for text borrowing, this probly is the last chap with Al Bhed heavly talking till Bikel (I can't spell Bikel Island).

* * *

Chapter 4:No Land, Sunken Airship and Sea Battles 

"Ow…" Me and Mike said in unison, both waking up about the same time.

"Hey, you ok?" I looked to my side and Tidus was awake too. Lin was just waking up now.

"I'll live." I groaned. "Or I think I will" Tidus got up, heading over to the guards.

**"Ced, lybdeja!"** the first guard knocked Tidus back down with his gun. (Sit, captive!)

"Hey, that hurts!" he protested.

_That's kind of the point of him throwing you down Tidus._

**"Hu sujehk, rayn?"** said the guard as he aimed his gun at Tidus (No moving, hear?)

"Woah, okay." I guess Tidus finally realized that he wasn't exactly getting V.I.P. treatment.

Then brother came out and pointed at Me and Mike, then the ground, then he pointed at Tidus and Lin, then did that swimming charade thing.

"**Oui lyr camm sa eh Al Bhed, e lyr cbayg ed" **(You can tell me in Al Bhed, I can speak it) I said, struggling in parts to say some things. Brother nodded and was going to tell me, but Tidus didn't hear and out in the open, just said:

"Right, whatever." Tidus gave Brother a weird look.

"**Ehcumahla!"** The Al Bhed guards pointed their guns at Tidus. (Insolence!)

"**Fyed!"** shouted Rikku. (Wait!) "He said you can say if you make yourself useful." she added quickly.

Tidus turned to Rikku, eyes wide, "You- You understand me?" before Rikku could answer one of the other Al Bhed hit Tidus with his gun.

"Oh almost forgot," she pulled two little square looking things out of her pocket, "These are sphere grids. Sometimes fiends drop spheres, you can collect the spheres, there's several different kinds, and if you absorb them when you touch them then you learned something. Sometimes you get stronger or faster; other times you learn abilities. Each time that you absorb a sphere these grids show you what you learned. Strangely sphere grids customize to their user automaticly; so every sphere grid is different."

She handed a sphere grid to Tidus. I looked down on mine. I noticed that my grid had Mike and Lin's attached, and I saw all of the original sphere grid, but grayed out like the back ground. "Hey Rikku, is there any way to uplink Sphere Grids together?"

"Hm?" She walked over and looked at mine. "Yeah, just attach this wire to yours…"She plugged a cable in, about the size of a GBA link cable. "Then to his…" She put one in Tidus's "And they should link up in a little bit." And like she said, my grid got upgraded, and Mike and Lin took theirs out, but theirs seemed to upgrade themselves. "Oh, and these links work for people you linked up with before, so they get the upgrade too."

"Sweet, thanks!" I said. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. **Oui fana cyoehk?" **(You were saying?) I asked brother.

"**Oui yht Al Bhed cdyo, udran dfu ramb Rikku." **(You and Al Bhed(aka Mike) stay, other two(Lin and Tidus) help Rikku) Brother responded.

_Well, this was convenient and all, but if I had to do some undersea work, I probably couldn't last long enough down there._

"**Ug " **(Ok) Well that helped, but still, that still meant Lin would have to go into another fight, and I have no clue how good of an undersea fighter she is. I just hoped she could at least survive.

"Well? What did he say?" Lin asked me.

"Well, good news for me and Mike, we stay here on the ship, I'm apparently his translator. Bad news, you n' Tidus have to go with Rikku to get power going in a underwater ruins."

"…"

"Alright we'll work!" Tidus finally said through gritted teeth, obviously resisting the urge to try and pummel the Al Bhed.

Rikku continued, "We found some ancient ruins right beneath us! It's not active now; but, there should be some power left. We're going to go down there to activate it. Then we should be able to... salvage the big prize!" after a grunt on Tidus' part she shot her fist in the air, "Okay! Let's get to work!"

"Roger!" said Tidus lamely. He took one long stride and pased on the rail to give Rikku a tumbs up before diving into the cold water. He came up spluttering, "Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold..."

_**Lin's Point Of View**_

_Well DUH dummy! I think even MIKE knows that! _I looked back to see my two friends just standing there. _I hope I make it back to see them again. _I jumped in, the water was warmer than the pool at least. Rikku jumped in and we all dived down.

_Hm, this still seems odd, we should be running into those random battle things Jack has told m- why do those fish look so viole… oh. _I quickly attempted to throw my blitz ball at one, and surprisingly, it pierced through the water as good as it does in the air. No wonder these things are used so much, these things practically do anything! I was about to throw again, but by the time I reeled it back in, Tidus and Rikku already slice n diced them, I guess I wasn't exactly fit to be in the Final Fantasy world, but either way, I would have to go with Rikku to stay on the ship. We swam down, and from the annoyance of what Jack said those battles were, we probably got lucky only running into that squad. We swam further down the hallway and Tidus did Mike's way of fixing/getting to work. Bang on it until something happens, which did.

We quickly started to swim out, but then a giant squid came after us. I almost screamed, but if I did I would drown, and just barely kept it in. Rikku and Tidus started to fight on it, and I got behind of it to keep it from escaping. Possibly not the best idea, because Rikku missed a grenade and it hit me. I crashed into one of the walls, and the octopus thing escaped. We just decided to forget it, and go back to the ship, via the new hole in the wall. We were going, and I could start to see the silhouette of the ship.

* * *

_**Jack's Point Of View**_

_I hope she's alright._ I just watched where they dived in since they left ten minutes ago. Mike just say there too.

"You worried for 'em Jack?"

"Hell yes. Tidus and Rikku can handle the fights down there, what I'm worried for is Lin, she could get hurt is one, or she could be a hindrance, o-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Lin will be fine, and they probably can stand to have her there because she isn't nagging at them."

"Lin woulda killed you for that comment."

"Ha, yeah. She always does though, so a few more deaths wouldn't hurt."

We talked and laughed for a few idle more minutes, then we saw 3 heads pop up from the sea.

* * *

"**Oui, uidceta."** he shoved Tidus back. (You, outside.)

"Hey, I helped out didn't I?" Tidus protested as the door was shut in his face.

I settled against the crane with my friends. We just watched Tidus and I waited for Rikku to come too.

"Uhhh... hungry..." he moaned. Not five seconds later Rikku appeared with 2 trays, one tray had 3 bowls on them, and handed one to each of us. "Woah, right on!"Tidus declared as he gobbled down the food on the normal tray, then he started to choke on his food. He started to panic but then Rikku handed him a cantine which he gratefully drank from. Mike burst out laughing from this, only to start choking on his food. Same ol' crazy and stupid Mike.

"It's 'cause you eat too fast." Rikku explained, squatting down next to him.

"And because your insane" Lin remarked at Mike catching his breath, then taking another bite, remembering the scene Tidus just did, then laugh, choked, and gout it out. Again.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Tidus asked, oblivious to Mike's stupidity.

"Rikku."

"Wow! you really do understand!" Tidus danced around laughing crazily. Rikku glanced at him nervously then at us.

"Yeah, Tidus is kinda... odd, after all, he um, lost." I explained as I got up to get there.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Tidus asked Rikku, pointedly ignoring me.

"I didn't get a chance to. Everyone thought oui were a fiend." Rikku answered.

"Uhhh... 'we'?"

"'Oui' mean 'you', Tidus." I said and walked over to join the two.

"Right." Rikku agreed, then she turned to me, "You know Al Bhed?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I do"

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Tidus, once again, ignoring me and everyone else in existence excluding Rikku.

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?" Rikku asked, turning to lean on the rail.

"He kinda doesn't know anything, he doesn't pay attention to the present at all" I joked as I walked over to join her. "Neither does the other guy in this group"

"Hu-GAK!" Mike's attempt to respond, but only ended up choking on his food, again.

"Yeah," she agreed, giggling, "Wait," she turned to face Tidus again, "You're not an Al Bhed hater, are you?"

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

I settled down to watch the spectical as Rikku's eyes widened.

"Where are you from?" she said shocked.

"Zanarkand," Tidus said simply and bluntly, "I'm a blitzball player. Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes!" he kicked an imaginary ball to prove his point.

"Did you hit your head or something?" she asked looking at Tidus as if he had a daisy growing out of his nose.

"Ummm... you guys hit me." Tidus pointed out.

"Oh right," she said sheepishly, "Do you remember anything before that?"

Tidus proceeded to tell her everything as I tuned out for the time being. After thirty minutes (ok, fine, seconds) and an uncomfortable silence. Tidus looked at Rikku, "Did I say something funny?"

"You were near Sin..." she mused.

"Uh-huh."

"Don't worry you'll be better in no time! They say that your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

"You mean... I'm sick?" poor Tidus was having trouble coping.

"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah. There is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So no one plays blitzball there."

"Wh-what do you mean? A thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You mean that happened a thousand years ago? No way!"

"You said you play blitzball?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are or you might find someone you recognize."

"Luca?"

Rikku walked around in circles clenching and unclenching her fists until she turned back around and tapped Tidus on the shoulder, "Okay leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise?"

And that's where I had to chime in. "I'll help too, just incase you n' Rikku get lost". Like they will in a few minutes or seconds. To… what again? I walked off to try rembering.

Tidus looked sceptical and Rikku gasped, "You'd rather stay here?" at Tidus' firm 'Uh-uh' she continued, "Okay I'll go tell the others."

She turned to walk away before turning back around, "Oh one more thing, don't tell anyone that your from Zanarkand okay? Yevon says it's a holy place you might upset someone." She turned to me, "What about you, um..."

The next thing I knew Tidus kicked the edge of the boat and suddenly the whole ship rocked from side to side. Several Al Bhed peered over the railings.

"Um let's see here… I am forgetting something important… hm let's see let's see…"

"Sin!" one called, "Sin ec lusa!" (Sin! Sin is come!)

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" shouted another. (Under us! Under us!)

"Oh yeah! Now I remember, Sin At-"

At that moment, Sin knocked on the boat, and sent the three of us and Tidus plummeting into the water. And I got knocked out by the boat suddenly jerking me into the wall I was going to lean next to trying to remember.

* * *

Well, how'd Oui like it? I know I jammed a hell load of words in here (I kinda like details), anyway, Please review, next chapter involves Mike being an idiot, wait, I use that joke every time, nevermind. 


	5. Chapter 5:We Hate Besaid Isle

Hey y'all! Sorry about the inactivity, but I'm here now and hoping that I can get this going (before it sinks in less than a day in the Fan Fics / This probly is why I got no new reviews!) Anyway, enjoy! Chaper 5 of Our Story!

Bold is no longer Al Bhed, as we won't be needing it much anymore. No in this chapter atleast.

(P.S. My computer wasn't letting me go to the login screen, so I would have updated sooner, but I couldn't.)

Edit: Thanks goes to hermione494 for correcting me on Lulu's armor, and getting me to actually check.

* * *

Chapter 5: (We Hate) Besaid Island 

WHAPWHAPWHAPWHAP!

_Ok, that hurt._ I opened my eyes to see I was floating on my back, and the others got hit too. Falling off of boats sucks. Recalling what the heck just happened, and looking on shore to see bright sands, I knew this only could be. "Besaid Isle."

"Wha?" Mike asked.

"Were at Besaid, it's a place i-" I stopped. I obviously didn't want to let Tidus know I knew the storyline. "erm, In Spira." I ended

"HEY! YOU OK THERE!" I heard a voice I heard in my game. Wakka.

We all waved back at him, and Tidus did his sphere shot and so on. We swam back to shore, which was hard considering how tired we were(well, 'cept Tidus) from surviving a fall into water and a whirlpool of death. When we finally got there, I knew what happens now.

"Can… can you do that move again, ya?" Wakka asked.

Tidus did the move again, which was quite impressive, especially considering he is not in water.

"Wow, ya. Who do you play for?"

_I should intervene…but to make Tidus look like he is crazy, I just had to let him go._

"The Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus said proudly.

_NOW I intervene._ "Just excuse him and the other two t-ow(Lin threw her blitz ball at me) the other two, they got too close to Sin." I quickly said.

"Sin's toxin got to ya eh? Lucky your still alive, praise be to Yevon, ya?" And he did the prayer movement. Honestly, the prayer made me feel hate, not to Wakka, but to Yevon itself. I just bottled up my hate and just pretended that nothing was different. "You should come to our village, ya? You can rest a while there, ya?"

"Yes 'ya'." Lin mimicked, "come on guys, I bet there is food."

"Yeah! I'm starved!" Tidus the bottomless hole yelled out, chasing Lin and Wakka who already got a head start.

"Sweet! Come on Jack ra-GAH!" I pulled his shirt back, keeping him from running off.

"No, not yet. First we get some supplies." I said, being the other only person here now.

"Supplies? What supplies?" Mike asked.

"You'll see. First I need to get the sigil. Then we go to these 4 spots and…"

* * *

Lin's POV

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS WAKKA**!" I yelled out for him "**YOU PERVERT! COME BACK HERE!**" I screamed, trying to catch him for shoving my ass into the water, "**DAMN IT WAKKA HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!**"

Tidus was struggling to keep up with me and Wakka, "Hey! Wait up!"

Tidus said he saw some fish we passed. They seemed to be fiends, but he said they mistaken me for a swarm of them. A large swarm.

* * *

Jack's POV

A good half hour, and about 8 or so nodes on my grid later...

"Jack, um, why did we go through the trouble of finding this useless figure thing, killing a dragon and not taking the treasure, and getting 4 numbers, twice, going up high, stealing a grid thing and leaving it in the cave? Not to mention bringing a bunch of rocks over to those ruins to just get this weird... thing of armor?" Mike asked.

"Just a convenience if we somehow come back here in two years." I said

"Um, what?"

"Look, aren't you at least glad we found those other things?" I said, turning around to see him still lugging around the Phantom Bangle and a new sword for him. "And the Phantom Bangle isn't that heavy Mike, I can carry it easy!"

"Yeah I know, just that it seems useless!"

"Usele- bah, screw it. Just keep carrying it. And don't get it dirty or Lulu's gonna kill you for that."

"Ugh, whatever or whoever man, but I think that Sin whatsanahubanit is getting to your head."

"Just shut up and carry it, and you don't need to carry those two Zu corpses around too."

He lifted them up proudly"But they should make good food if we cook them! I hunted these things down just for that!"

"Their FIENDS! When we waste em they burst into pyreflys!"

He stopped, then asked a pretty good question"…Then what kind of meat did we eat on the boat?"

* * *

About 5 more minutes, 2 free Zu kills, and 20 blitz ball beating later, we met up, at the altar that Wakka prays at. The other three were tired as hell, from swimming (and beating) so much. We got to town, and were just about to enter, Then Wakka quickly asked before we went in "Wait, you all know the prayer, right?" 

"I do, they don't" I said, walking into town, wanting to see it the least I could on this journey."

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter, and I hope I didn't overkill on text again (I know I will here though). Then again, I usually do anyway, sorry! No real comment for this chapter, except that I think this is shorter, and I didn't really want to continue on for now, because I didn't want to explain the 3 being also dragged into the temple. The Victorious IS Lulu's ultimate armor, right? Please correct me if I'm wrong! The fact that I'm derailing from the story kinda fast well, not that fast, but I will be modifying a lot of events with the trio's appearances, even if minor. Next chapter has the group meeting Yuna and the other 2 guardians, Lin teamkilling us all, and... I kinda haven't made any other plans other than that. If I can squeeze it in there also will be the boat leaving too, but then again, I still gotta make it, so I don't know anything yet! Goodnight Everybody, or as my friend says: "Screw you guys, I'm goin' home!"(even if I am home) 

Edit: Ok, I'm too lazy to just fix the text, so just plain outright, thanks goes to hermione494 for helping me on finding out that the Victorious is NOT Lulu's armor.


	6. Chapter 6:Joining the suis er Pilgrimage

Silver Horror: Well, actually I took out the scene with her killing Wakka last chapter, but if you want to see him die, then I'll do it this chapter.

LeonFan: Sorry for double forgetting. The mountain of cookies is around the corner, next to the illegal nukes ERM I mean… props.

Bold is** REALLY LOUD SHOUTING.**

Discalmer: Ok, I have no clue why I even am editing my last part just to add this. You all should know that I don't own it. Square Enix is a company, I'm one person. I do NOT own FFX, ignore what others say. Oh, and muffins are yummy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Joining the suisi- Pilgrimage 

_** Jack's POV**_

_God Lin, why did you drag us into this?_ Lin, worried like Tidus darted into the trials, with me and Mike in her hands. "Jeeze Lin! Why do we have to come along!"

"Because you do! Especially you Jack! You should know this forward and back!" and it was true, I did have this place memorized.

"Alright fine! Just stop before you run us into the "WHAM!" wall. Ouch." We got up, and I did the trials, along with getting the destruction sphere treasure. While walking back to the lift, Mike asked what I bet Tidus was wondering too.

"Hey Jack, is Yuna some elderly person or something?"

"Actually no, she is about 14 or 16(She was how old? I kind of forgot if she was 16 in X-2 or in X). I bet Tidus would like her"

"Ah shut up!" Tidus remarked, giving me a light punch.

"Ok, now just push that mini-pillar over to that spot in the center, and we can go down. Oh and by the way, W-"

" 'Ey, What ya thi-"

"WAH!" Lin yelled at Wakka's surprise, and throwing her blitz ball repeatedly at Wakka. Probably her overdrive, and she is wasting it on Wakka. Just great. A good few (as in fifty) blitz ball hits later, she bothered to look. "Oh My God! Is that Wakka!"

_No duh, I don't think he is all that fine after your attack by the way_. "Yes that's him, you just kicked his ass with that rapid fire blitz ball of yours."

"Yeah... I think he stopped breathing." Mike said, poking him

"OH MY GOD! I JUST KILLED WAKKA?"

"Didn't you say you were going t-" WHAP! "OW! Hey!"

_Well, he isn't losing pyre flies so I think this can work still_. I went up to him and took out a phoenix down, which I picked up at the store because I wondered if they actually worked. I placed it on him, and waited a few seconds, which by then the others noticed. Wakka got up with a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa, ya! Watch where your throwing that thing!"

Lin WOULD have chucked it at Wakka again, thinking he was a zombie, but The three of us stopped her.

" 'Ey ya! Cut that out!"

She lowered her blitz ball. "Ok, sorry, I though you were living dead." Then she muttered only low enough for us to hear. "But then I knew it was you because you say 'ya' too much.

Not hearing it, and going into his over-cocky super captain mode, said "Nah, it's ok, just don't knock me out again, ya."

"Well actually she k-OW!" We kicked him in the shin a few times to keep him from telling Wakka.

* * *

We got on the elevator, and I turned away from him, then I mocked his words silently. "Only guardians and summoners can come down here, there's 2 down there with her, one is easily angered, and who knows what the other one is thinking, ya." 

"Then how come your in here"

"Me? I'm a guardian."

The elevator stopped right on cue to the end of his sentence, and we got off.

"Who are those four with you? Their not supposed to be in the trials!" Lulu said.

"Told you she gets angered easy" Wakka whispered to us.

"Be silent. Yuna need silence. Yuna pray to fayth." Kimari said

We all did that, and we all waited for Yuna. Finally, she emerged, and stumbled down, Kimari caught her on cue. When she was put down, she smiled happily and said, "I did it. I've become a summoner!" The two guardians congratulated Yuna before we left to go out.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the village square to watch Yuna summon Valefor. I sat down and looked up to the sky. 

" 'Ey! At least pretend to watch, ya!" Wakka whispered to me.

"I am" I said, pointing to the shine in the sky.

And like that, Valefor came down, majestically impressing everyone (but me, I seen it before). And causing an uproar of celebration.

* * *

That night, everyone celebrated for Yuna's success. Me and Mike walked over to Lulu with the Phantom Bangle. "Here, this thing is great for protection, and should help you with this trip." 

"This dirty thing?" She asked us, in a unclear, somewhat ticked voice. "I'm supposed to be protected by this small bangle?"

"From spells, yeah."

"… Fine, whatever." She said in her dronish voice, going away to put it in the cabin.

"Um, are we going to be alright? She seemed a bit mad." Mike asked me

"Yeah, just trust me. C'mon, lets get back to the party!"

* * *

So we celebrated, Tidus admitted that he liked Yuna, and all that other stuff (to Wakka and Lulu atleast). And after that everything was peaceful 

"**I HATE YOU!**" Well, kind of.

"Gahh...**TIDUS!**" He darted out when he heard Lin yell like that.

Yep, real peaceful.

* * *

That morning we went out, it played out for the most part the same, but I noticed that more things changed, minor still, but it's still different from the game. For one, Kimari attacked Mike instead of Tidus, which didn't last long because I broke them up fast. Another change was that we (as in them cannon fodder and I'm blowing it up) killed the zu Yuna was supposed to kill. Oh, and there was one ... interesting change at the docks... 

As we were walking down the docks, many people sad to see Yuna go, and the kids were all crying. I knew why, they though Yuna would die. She wouldn't because.. wait, why can't I remember why she doesn't die? However, one kid, strangly dressed with a hood over his eyes, came up to me. "Here, have this. It should help you protect the summoner."

I took it from his hands. It looks like a black mage in every detail, with the only thing missing was the trademark eyes. I forced the words to come out, still awestruck on the black mage figure for some strange reason. "Wow… thanks. I'll bring her bac- huh?" The kid was suddenly gone when I looked up. Wha... I looked back at the figure that he game me. I wondered where this figure came from. Or why I like it so much. I attactched it onto my belt and I boarded the ship.

* * *

Well, you asked for Wakka to die, so he did. Then again, the story would be totally screwed if he stayed dead, so I had to bring 'em back. Anyway, The group is bound to Kilika, and that means it's round 2 with the sin spawns. Yay I guess.  



	7. Chapter 7:The Power of Sin

Silver Horror:Thanks!

Silver Horror:Um, thanks again?

Silver Horror: How many are you going to do?

Silver Hor-wait that was last chapter's review.

Sorry, was busy since last update. But now I'm back, and I'll have more free time now. ONWARD YAY!

Copyright is around 1-3

* * *

Chapter 7: The Power of Sin

I had a hard time sleeping that night. I tried to remember what happened and what to do, every last bit. I regrettably remembered Seymor, Beville's lies, and who we would meet. I also remembered that Sin would attack tomorrow, and I stopped to rest in preparation.

I woke up along with Lin and Tidus. Mike was still asleep, which I kicked him off to wake him up. Or I would have, but the boat violently rocked and threw Mike off before I could. We heard a man yell up on deck "SIN!". _That's our cue_. We charged on deck to see Sin attacking us. I didn't bother waiting for Lulu to yell out how to beat them as I quickly yelled out "Hey! If your able to, Hit the fin with everything you have got!" The two people went up to the harpoon guns. I quickly casted Stop on one, which I wasn't quite sure why at the time, and took aim at the fin with my rod. Sin was surprisingly close to Kilika already, I didn't want to let him also kill us along with it. I wondered if I even had enough power to cast this, but I took that risk. "Flare!" A perfect hit, but not enough to kill him off. I realized something then, _Why was it always 3 scales? Shouldn't there be like a rain of…_ Scales then fell all over the ship, hatching quickly _…monsters… ah damn it._ From this, I readied my gun, and with me and my friends destroyed the other scales. By the time we finished, Sin was free of the harpoon, and bound for Kilika while were were left with a major quaking on the boat. Tidus fell off with Wakka, and surprisingly, Lin fell off with Tidus…

* * *

_**Lin's POV**_

_What just happened… I was fighting that thing, and then… oh my god…_ I froze at the sight of Tidus and Wakka, who were facing the Sin Spawn. I just watched in fear… I wondered if it would hit me, or one of it's fish. I couldn't move, I prayed that they finished quickly, as I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I felt… alone, hopeless, weak, there was too many emotions that I felt. One word described it all though, the thing I wanted most.

_Help…_

I just watched the fight, still holding my breath. Suddenly, a the Sin Spawn jolted in pain, then started to burst into colorful lights.

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

"THUNDAGA!" I yelled, with my rod stuck down to the iron chain. The thunder rocketed through the rope and hit the Sin Spawn, Which easily killed it. Moments later Wakka and Tidus came back to the surface, with Lin gasping for air in Tidus's arms. We got them back on the boat…just in time to see Sin destroy Kilika…

"Is… that's… the strength of that thing…." Lin asked.

"Yes. The strength of Sin." Lulu said.

* * *

"My god… just look at this…"

Kilika was in ruins. No one from the boat really could say anything. There was many people mourning, many coffins floating in the water, and pyreflies all around.

"Lady Yuna! Thank goodness you're here, as we thought that our loved ones would become fiends!" a woman that ran up to us said. "If there is no other summoner here, then I will send them." Yuna said. We walked over to the remains of what might have been a dock, then Yuna walked onto the water.

"Send?" Mike asked "What the heck is that?"

"You truly are clueless, are you four sure that Sin's toxin is the only thing wrong with you?" Lulu asked. "The sending takes the pyreflies to the farplane."

"Farplane? Some ship?"

"No Lin, the farplane is a place where all the souls, or pyreflies go when someone dies and is sent. If they aren't sent, then they have a chance at becoming a fiend overtime."

"Um, how does that happen"

"I believe that your friend has explained enough. The dead admire the living. But this admiration becomes wanting, that becomes disliking, even hate, which then makes fiends from the pyreflies."

_This sadness, I forgot it then, but this jogged my memory. It felt weird, to be the only one not fearing this, and it probably looked weird too. I had to admit though, Tidus's description of it was quite remarkably close. It made me never want to see this again, and to never relive this pain again. I can't believe I would be doing one of these later._

_

* * *

_

_**Lin's POV**_

That night… It was so hard to sleep. That sending, being in this world, helpless, afraid, and not knowing what was to come… It was so horrible… I can't believe that we made it this far. But still, that scene… the death… that is one of the most horrifying things that I have seen throughout this…

We woke up relatively early that morning. Tidus saved a kids life on our way there, she was crying because she lost her mom and dad. I wondered if I would ever see them again. I wondered if we would even make it back home ever again, and if we did, what would happen to us... and them.

Me and Mike were a little later than everyone else, which we regretted because we missed a somewhat large talk.

"I… would like to have them as my guardians."

"Woah, hang on there. The only one who actually is sure fire guardian material is that hat kid (He's talking about the huge black mage hat FYI). I mean Tidus n Lin may be blitzball whiz kids, n Mike might be lucky with that sword of his, but those guys are newbies when it comes to fighting!"

"Not guardians...but I want them nearby."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"Well..." then Yuna got lucky.

"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait until later?" Lulu breaks in.

"Fine." "Sure." "Whatever." "Yes."

Then we just kept going (not very far mind you), until…

"Company, halt! The fiend before us is known a Lord Ochu! We had trouble with this one." Two people said in front of us.

"Lets try a different route, there is no point in us to go th- What are you doing?" For some reason, Jack just passed through them, stopped near the monster, aimed at it, and yelled out "FIRAGA!" In a quick two seconds, Jack had just obliterated a HUGE monster on his own.

Me and Mike were, to say the very least, **AMAZED**. And we weren't the only ones. ALL of us was speechless when he was walking back like nothing happened. "Anything else?" he asked, with a slight smirk on his face. The only thing that I heard someone say was Wakka saying something about Jack being a good guardian. And by just watching that, I would have to say that was a severe understatement.

One somewhat short travel through the forest (Jack said that we should take on whatever comes to us instead of him, so somewhat short) we got to the temple. Or a huge staircase at least. "Oh god… We have to climb THAT!" I couldn't help blurting out. Lulu started to the staircase "This is nothing compared to the length that we must travel." I couldn't help but flopping down and cussing a few times.

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

I have to say, everyone did look at me weird when I obliterated the Ochu. Of course, they should have had the complete feeling of surprise from that. I killed a big opponent in a second or two at most. Anyway, we were climbing the stairs of hell, then I just remembered. That tutor guy. I quickly ran ahead over to Mike and Lin, leaving Tidus alone for story time. Mike asked me then "Jack. You know everything that happens here right" he asked silently, so only the three of us could hear. "So why haven't you tell us what everything that happens, then we would be prepared here?" "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." "Well, you know that Sin toxin thing? It made me forget everything that was in this world, an I'm slowly remembering everything that happens." "Damn. Well, let us know if you remember something that we might need or want, 'kay?" "Sure Lin."

We just noticed that we were getting left behind, and Tidus started up around with us. He suggested a race, and I just remembered something "important". "On your marks! Get Set!" Then Me and Yuna took off, leaving the others behind.

We beat everyone to the top easily, because we cheated no doubt. I stopped at the end and looked back for Lin and Mike. They finished faster than Tidus n Wakka, so I was glad I could tell them this alone. "Hey guys, another Sin Spawn thing is ahead, so get ready for fighting." "Yeah. Oh and by the way, you and Yuna getting a head start is something I consider important." "Shut up Mike."

We made it to the part with the Aurochs running like cowards from the Sin Spawn, which only the three of us were really ready for. The three of us just shot and sliced at the first tentacle before it even had much of a chance. Tidus tried to attack the head, which after that I quckly told everyone that we had to take the other tentacle down first. The head actually was a total pushover, as it couldn't shift around, so we just hit the back side of it. Then it did started to twitch and hop around to face us, which I knew just wasn't good.

"Um, Jack, why is that thing shaking like tha-AH!" Lin said right before the head actually jumped out and started to swallow her. I couldn't hold it in, and I yelled **"LET GO OF HER YOU SPAWN OF HELL! GIGAGRAVATRON"** I was somewhat lost in rage, and I had no control over my actions. I think my sphere grid took over of my actions for this, because I just charged like crazy toward it, and jumped over onto the top of it's head, aimed down, and a bright purple flash bursted from my staff, a small sized one about my size, into the skull of the Sin Spawn. It wasn't completely ripped to shreds, but it still was dieing. In it's dieing moments, it choked on Lin, forcing it into coughing her up and suddenly bursted into pyreflies. I got sent flying from it, but I didn't feel anything. All I was wondering was how I did that. How I harnessed the power of Sin. I hit the ground and started to slip away from consciousness.

* * *

Well, chapter's complete. I actually was planning on making this longer, but meh. Anyway, It's onward to more plot explanations… ERM I mean, events in the story. Yeah, lets go with that! Now I will quickly run away before I give away that I have a illegal stack of nukes in th-DAMN!

BTW:I will be out of town for 4 days. But like I would update within 4 days from now XD

P.S. Still looking for some writing hints, please keep in mind that this is my first FanFic.

Subnote: My comp went lame again and crashed this. Twice.


	8. Chapter 8: Kilika Island

Wow, it's been over a month since my last update! I blame summer school! It's sucking all the time out of my weeknights, but I am hoping that I will get some breaks and get more time to type my story. I also am hoping I can just get through this, a problem I realized not too long ago is that I have been too busy planning on how I am going to do the 2nd half of this story (which is going quite well) but I completely negated the beginning. Just hope I can pull this on track. Another error is, excluding Lin's violence I have been missing out on jokes. I hope this can fix that problem.

Also, a special shout out to Silver Horror who has reviewed this so much! Thanks for staying with the story!

Underlines are things that were comments on the flashback, **_POV's and Flashback markings(aka the beginnings and endings for the flashbacks) are these_**. **Bold is Mike's, **_italicized is Lin's_ for the flashback comments.

Disclamer: Do I really have to say it? Whatever, I don't own FFX, or any chars in it. I did wish I did own it, along with square-enix, which never fails to bring a great game. I also do not own a few jokes in this. The jokes I took are sto-ERM borrowed from my fave authors, go read their stories if you want. One special one I want to note is from Zhyos, who I stole his Blitz ball joke on with Dona.

* * *

Chapter 8: Kilika Island 

_**Jack's POV**_

"Ungh…" was all I could say, and a great description of how I felt. I really didn't feel good. I also felt the ground slowly waving under me. I could hear someone, or a few people, next to me. They heard me groan and looked.

"I think he's waking up" Mike? "Hey, Jack you ok?" I finally opened my eyes to see Mike next to me, Lin also here too.

"If your definition of "OK" is feeling like you got run over by a 18 wheeler, then I still am not, it feels like I got run over twice" I responded, which was how I felt.

"Owch"

"Completely. What the heck happened?"

"You probably should sleep first. We'll get you onto a bed."

"No, first tell me what happened."

"Fine, on our way getting you onto something better than the deck of the ship at least." So that's where I was, we left Kilika. They picked me up, then Lin decided to tell what happened with the group first, which I was more interested with than my own self.

* * *

_**Lin's POV**_

_**Flashback at Kilika port**_

_I thought I was dead, that thing just swallowed me and I couldn't move_. **But then you went all berserk crazy and charged that thing, then shot that purple thing and it was gone already. That thing bursted into those bright shiny thingies, freeing Lin**

"Lin!" Mike yelled and rushed over to help her out of the ground "You ok?"

"Yeah, but what the heck saved me?"

"Jack actually, he shot this thing at it and it died in an instant."

"Jack? How did h- wait, where is he?"

"Um, down in the crater that I got you out of, he sorta fell in while I was goi-OW!" Lin sharply gave him a punch in his head

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as Mike quickly ran back and got Jack in fear.

* * *

**Yeah, that hurt like hell Lin. **_Do you WANT to get hit in the head again!_** Um, shutting up now!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you ok?" Yuna came up and asked me. "Yeah, but I think Jack is unconscious. Where should we take him?" I said back. "Yuna, we don't have time to wait for someone to get up. He might be like that for a while." Lulu said. "He would only be a burden to bring along. Especially with the fiends on our way, he might get attacked on our way back."

"I'll bring him over now then." I looked back and Mike had Jack over his shoulder.

"Mike, isn't that um, a bit suicidal?" I asked

"Well, the jungle seems to have cleared out a bit after Jack took down that plant thing." That was true; we didn't see a sign of a single enemy when we were coming to the temple after Jack set that ochu on fire. "Well, yes but I thi-" Yuna said, which instantly made Mike run off before we could talk a little more sense into him, figures. We continued up the stairs.

* * *

"Whoa, this place is huge!" I looked at the temple , and it was massive. The pillars held fire in them, a cool effect to the place. What I did not like was the three people coming out. 

Wakka noticed them "You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka had asked politely, even if it was some other team, and that the Aurochs would play them eventually.

"Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" The captain of the Luca Goers, bragged.

Wakka asked "Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?"

"We've been praying for better competition this year!" the red haired guy had spoken again, sounding as if it was obvious.

Another one of the Luca Goers had decided to help him by taunting Wakka and his team also "So what's your goal this time? You gonna do your best again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?" the other Luca team mate, who had stayed silent, had decided to laugh at the Aurochs at this point.

Tidus had then lost his nerve with these three, "This time, we play to win!" which didn't seem to make them flinch at all, "Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys." This totally got on my nerves. They really ticked me off after they noticed me. "Oh, it looks like you got a little cheerleader this year too!" they said looking at me. I was looking ticked off, and that well, if I wasn't so surprised, I would be more surprised if he actually was able to even play blitz ball again after I was done with him. A minute later I regained sanity. "TIDUS! YOU ARE TEACHING ME HOW TO PLAY BLITZ BALL!" Um, kind of.

Sure, I made a scene making me look crazy, but I needed to know how to play. I was going to help the Aurochs kill them in their next game. When my insane phase ended, we continued in without a word. We met Dona, another summoner, who I would bet would win a contest on least amount of clothing that is legal in public. Alongside her was a muscle head, who's name was Barthellow.

She walked up to Yuna. "A summoner, are you?" "Yes, my name is Yuna, I come from Besaid Island." She said as she did that Yevon Prayer. "Dona. My, my, my, all these are your guardians? What a rabble! I believe in quality over quantity, my dear! What were you thinking? I have only the need of one guardian. Right, Barthellow?" As her muscle man guardian agreed.

This only made Yuna (and me, more myself then Yuna) angrier. Yuna responded "I only have as many guardians as there are people can trust. To have so many guardians is an honor, even more so than being my father's daughter! Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, so I ask of you; please leave us in peace."

"Hmph" she said, "Barthellow, were leaving!" She said, and coldly walked out of the temple. "Ice queen." I mocked her. I noticed that the Goers forgot a blitz ball. I walked over to it silently. "This always works in the fan fictions…" I got up, aimed it at her head, threw, and quickly put a temple priest where I was as I quickly darted behind a statue. I didn't see it, but I did my best to conceal my laughter of revenge as I heard the blitz ball make contact with her head. After I stopped laughing from revenge I noticed that Tidus was getting rejected from going down. And I was being left behind!

"Hey! Wait for me!" "Whoa, hey, slow down ya! This part is for guardians n' summoners only, and your not a guardian yet." They were now outta sight. Shammit (A/N: Sorry for stealing Khazia!) Tidus decided now was a good time to teach me what and how to play blitz ball. Our lesson was cut short by Barthellow and Dona. "Where's Yuna?"

"Down there, why? Is there a pro-HEY!" Barthellow picked us up and threw us onto the platform. "Hey what the heck? What is this?" I said to her. "Just a little game" as she touched some sphere thing, and we started going down. We tried to scramble back up, but the lift already went too deep. I did the only thing I could do then. Or at least, what I wanted to do. I took out my blitz ball and… "BARTHELLOW! Watch it!" Me and Tidus laughed the whole way down.

* * *

_**Mike's POV**_

(A/N: This is from when he leaves the staircase. Incase you forgot that he ditched the party to get Jack to safety. This is gonna be MUCH shorter than Lin's.)

Getting Jack to town, that shouldn't be too hard. There aren't any monsters here. Or so he thought. "Jeeze, no wonder no monsters are here, the place smells horrible! Must be that monster Jack cremated. I continued on anyway, with Jack on my arm. Halfway there, I got attacked. A lizard thing and a wolf thing, the wolf tackled me, and the Lizard started to beat Jack up.

I quickly knocked the wolf off, and ran to attack the lizard. It got up and ran away, I looked back at the wolf and it started to attack Jack, so I ran over to attack that, but when I looked back after I chased it away, the lizard came back to beat Jack up.

* * *

_My god, that's what happened! You're an idiot Mike._** Hey, it was very confusing!

* * *

**

Eventually, I got them both, and got you to town. Good thing your still alive or else Lin would have killed me. Anyway, we got to town, and hey I got a funny story on what happened when we got there. You see, there was this chest just lying around on one of those destroyed huts, and well, you said chests are fine to open in public n stuff, so I did and it was empty! I was pretty angry, so I kicked the hut ruins, and it started to shake, so I got off of it and it fell! Then I realized you were still there, so I had to go in and get you out! Pretty funny huh?

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

_**Jack's POV**_

"WHAT! YOU SAID YOU JUST DROPPED HIM IN!" Lin yelled. "Erm, yeah I, erm, uh, well, uh Jack help me out here!" "After you let me fall into the sea, and get beaten up by some monsters? Why should I when I can watch Lin smack some sense into you?" "Oh shami-"

**W H A M !**

* * *

XD Hope you guys liked the ending of this chapter, yeah this solidifies the fact that Mike really needs to work on having a better intention span and some common sense. Please Review! But then again I am guessing this is forgotten.Oh well, have fun y'all! And I'll try to update faster than 1 month! 


	9. Chapter 9:Changes: 4th July

Hiya all! This really isn't much of a plot line, just fluff at the end, a little things I made up, and a happy 4th of July to you all! This chapter isn't all that big compared to my other things, but still brings up a little thing for my story, and still a 4th July special.

Underlined in this chapter is the time on Jack's wristwatch(wow, still intact!). And just to let you know, he set it with Spira time, but his world's date.

Disclaimer: I don't own a box of c-4 (I wish), 4th of July(I wish) or FFX(I wish even more).

* * *

Chapter 9: Changes

_**Jack's POV**_

The day wasn't that eventful from there on. Just watching the sea, talking, and just hanging around for all of us. Nightfall was better, and it brought an important thing to my attention. How much this world changes with us here.

8:00 PM

For a while, many guys were hitting on Yuna, or talking about blitz ball strategies, or some other blitz ball related thing. Me, Mike and Lin just talked about what we should do, how we would get home. We didn't get many results other than just sticking with this. The best conclusion was that we went through this thing till the end. Finally, we gave up, and decided to just watch the horizon. I looked at my wrist. It read in digital print: July 3, 2006, 8:14. The exact time we arrived in this world was June 25 2006, 4:32. We spent so long drifting. I sat down and looked at the stars.

I thought about so much. _Would we get home? How would we? When? Does time pass like at our home the same as in Spira?_ Too many thoughts, and I also wondered one last thing. _What changes will we make to here…?_

"Hey Jack, you ok?" I snapped out of my trance and saw Lin and Mike just watching me. "You kind of just stopped moving, what's up?" Lin asked. "Nothing" I lied completely. "Nothing's wrong, come on, lets get something to eat."

* * *

9:00 PM

We ate talking at least half the time, I am glad I came with friends at least, and not alone. I left first, and just sat under the deck, and I looked at my sphere grid. So much power, just in this small sphere. How did I, some final fantasy fanboy pull of one of the most powerful attacks. I felt sometimes that I wanted to be in these worlds, and how now I am not so sure. If being here changes it so much, what happens if Yuna doesn't decide to go against Yunalescca at Zaniarkand? What if something happens to them before or after? What if we lose?

_I have to stop thinking about this_. I put the sphere back and I got up. Mike and Lin were just getting out of their seats I looked at my wrist again.

9:30

"_I am really thinking too hard." _I told myself, and we got up and saw Lulu getting down from upstairs, as Tidus and Wakka were talking. We decided to leave them alone, as I saw two blitz balls next to each other. Another problem, but nothing too serious, and also…

"Hey Lin, you wanted to learn blitz ball?" I asked. "Yeah, Tidus taught me to though." "Well, watch what he does, only end in that shot he did to send it back to Wakka." "What do you mean? And what is Tidus doing with that?" she asked as he kicked a ball to the side, and started to think about the Jecht Shot. A minute or two later, he started to do it. Punches and a few kicks, ending with a spinning shot, sending the ball far out to sea. Yuna came up to Tidus and asked him "That was the Jecht shot wasn't it?" The pair talked between themselves alone, and I decided that it was safe to try letting Lin have a try at it.

"Um, you expect me to pull that off?" she asked back with the second blitz ball in hand. "Why not? Tidus can do it so can you, right? I mean, you have one of those sphere things too right?" Mike asked. "…Alright, I'll give it a shot." On the word shot she threw it up into the air. She then punched it multiple times, more than Tidus, and as I told her to, she jumped into the air on the highest rebound and pulled off Tidus's Sphere Shot…

"EY! WATCH IT!" and nearly nailed Wakka, which by then Tidus and Yuna were surprised to see her copy his move. I looked at my clock

10:00

Guess its curfew time. Or so I thought, but there was one more surprise up for us. "Ey, you should be getting to bed now kiddies! Were off to Luca Stadium tomorrow, ya should get some shuteye, ya?" Wakka said to us. We decided no point to argue, but a small explosion sound turned us all around to it.

A firework? We actually were closer to Luca than I thought we were, and just in time to see the night's ceremony for the last night until the Blitz ball season. Other fireworks started, and we just watched. "Hm, ok ya, I say we watch this first, then y'all go to bed, ya?" We didn't disagree. We watched the lights from the sea, it was beautiful. I looked around and saw that Lulu, some of the Blitzers, even Kimari was watching this. I looked forward again, just in time to see a large loud firework. I looked at Yuna and Tidus and saw them side by side, holding hands secretively, and Mike and Lin, not holding hands, but at least not arguing. I looked at the fireworks again, with the two in sight. Then Mike poked Lin on her shoulder, she turned to him, and he said…

"Happy 4th of July, Lin."

* * *

YAY! It's done! And I actually finished this one! Anyway, next chapter has all the, insanity of Luca, plus three other people along for the ride. Not much to comment about this anymore, other than the light fluff, but still not much to really note. So anyway SEE YOU ALL SOON COU**homefullysometimeinthismonth**GH! 


	10. Chapter 10:Time to Blitz!

Sorry for not updating. As I stated before, my AC broke down, leaving me computerless for a good week. Anyway, I'm back (no AC, but still back anyway), and updating. Excuse two is summer school (so what if I'm blowing off a paper to write, a test or three to study for, and possible "loss" of my computer use?(I sneak on anyway, so don't worry about no updates) Anyway, onto the reviews!

Review Comments:

dragonsrulllz:ZOMYGOD! I GOT A REVIEW w00t! (Showers dragonsrulllz in a couple thousand muffins)

By the way, he commented about the chapter I deleted so ch 10 is on… well, chapter 10.

_Sorry. My computer is currently having trouble, and I am typing this at a friend's house. Don't expect an update soon, because I am having Air Conditioning trouble. Sorry for the delay, an approximate date for the next update could be in a week or so._

I'm starting to just give up on getting reviews. Still gonna update anyway. This chapter has a bit of OOC Wakka, but not too much. Anyway, on with the show!

Reminder that **Bold is shouting, or faces,** **_All is POV changes_**, Underlined is said with some more enthusiasm, and _Italicized is thoughts._

Discalmer: I want to own Final Fantasy, yet I don't. I also would want to own Sum 41's "Still Waiting" (used to inspire me to write this,), Kingdom hearts, Pirates of the Caribbean, the "Super Dolby Dome"(read this chapter), or a continent. Yet I don't, so there. Also, the announcer text, The speeches, and some other small stuff around those spots I took from AquaFlameElementalist. No I do not like looking up scenes.

* * *

Chapter 10: Time to Blitz!

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

We woke up just as we got to the place. Well… a certain few of us.

"**OHMYGODEVILTURNUPS!"**

"**MIKE!"**

Surprisingly, all of this didn't wake up anyone else, not even Tidus, who was right next to him. I wasn't very surprised.. After this (painful and fun) scene, I told them we should sneak off the boat while there isn't anyone watching. We got out and made sure no one was nearby. Then we walked around for a bit, exploring all the spots we… well ok, I, wanted to go.

* * *

"Oh wow, Jack your right, this place is like a super MP3!" Mike said after leaving the (what I call it, I told them it wasn't actually. Still they wanted to call it that too.) "Super Dolby Dome"

"Glad you liked it!" "Well yeah, how can I not like it! The place had a giant personal surround sound!" "Yeah well I liked being able to sing karaoke there." (A/N: Wonder if they even have karaoke in Spira P) "Yeah, hearing some songs from home was fun too."

"Wonder if we will see home ever again…" Lin said. Mike thought about this too, and they stopped walking. "Personally… I wouldn't really mind not seeing home again." This really got Lin's attention. "WHAT! You mean you would rather fight evil… things, run around against a town destroying evil demon, and never see home again?" "Not like that… its just, this place is fun… even with these things. I also would… meh, never mind. Come on, I'll show you where the blitz ball stadium is!"

* * *

"Oh good god! And I thought Super Dolby Dome

(I love that name P)

was huge, but this… wow." We stood on top of the bleachers, there was a surprisingly large amount of people stalking their seats. These games are apparently "pay after" shows. Or this tournament viewing is free. Or something, anyway, we looked down. Something popped into my mind as I was watching.

"Hey Lin, your playing for the Aurochs, right?" She frowned, then responded, "No, Wakka said that I didn't have the 'credentials' for this." "Wha? But your great at this, he should know, you **LITRALLY KILLED** him with a blitz ball, one shot! I KNOW girls can play, there are quite a few girls in the blitz ball league." "Well, I asked and he said it was a matter of trust." "Trust, but Lin, your one of Yuna's guardian things!" "Yeah, I said that, he said it had to do with something else." "Well that's dumb!" "Yeah, agreed Mike, Lin should defiantly be in this…"

We went angst for a few minutes, then Lin broke our silence. "So why did you ask me anyway?" "Wha- Oh, I was wondering because at the time you win-" "Or lose," Lin reminded me. "Forget losing, when, and I mean WHEN you win… what happens Jack?" Mike said "What happens is that fiends attack the stadium, and also the sphere pool, meaning that-" "That I would be ambushed and attacked by a army of fiends. So they attack outside too?" "Yeah, but all of us could handle that easy, I would be more worried for you." Mike reminded her. "Heh, thanks Mike. You too Jack." "Well what are friends for?

We started back to the boat, some people were leaving. We got to the crowd (at the inner rim, I positioned us just behind the box that Tidus stands on) and not much later, I heard the COU-ANNOYING-GH annoyncer, erm announcer chime in. "All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them-a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?" We heard another announcer reply, "Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year." _Yeah. Their hometown is destroyed, and all you think about is them going all out for the cup this year. Reallllll nice priorities._

"Exciting, isn't it folks? Our next team off the ramp is..." Bobba said as he looked at the ramp. The Aurochs came out. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today, folks." "Good luck to them and a safe trip to Besaid." Jimma added.

"Let me beat them until their just shiny lights." "Count me in." "I would, but even I don't know where they are." Incase you haven't noticed, we don't like them.

Moving right along, our next team is..." The Luca "Zomygodwereoverrated"s came. "Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"

"Don't forget that they have the worst players in the game." I commented silently

"They are the favorite this year, folks. Considering the way they dominated last year, it's take a miracle for them to lose!" "You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!" Tidus, Lin, Mike and all I got pretty ticked off by that. "It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you." Wakka said, surprising us so much Lin almost delivering a punch into his head.

Tidus got on the box and got a microphone and said, "Stop right there, Goers!" Everyone turned to face him. "You guys are smiling now, but not for long! 'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" This got Lin really going, with her getting up and joining Tidus. "Yeah! So I would like to see you guys get the cup this year!" Everyone just turned around and started going off by then, save a little boy with a hat. Come to think of it, he looked familiar, but he left then, and the two blitzers got off. "What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" Wakka snapped at them. "We sure stood out, though!" One of the Aurochs exclaimed. "We were on the sphere!"

"Hey, where were they going anyway?" "To dock number three! Maester Mika's here!" "Already?" "Huh, whats this maester thing?" ""Maester?" Tidus and Mike asked in unison. "Mika?" Lin asked. "Maester Mika is the leader of all the people of Spira." Lulu explained. "He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to celebrate his fifty years as maester." "50 years?" Mike asked. "Shouldn't he be retired?" Tidus asked. "Hey! Mind your mouth now!" Wakka snapped at him. "Let's go see him!" Yuna said. We nodded and followed the mob of people.

The first thimg we heard is loud music. Soon, we saw a...person come out of the boat. Not any person. Seymor Guado, who if I had the chance, would murder him on the spot. Yet with all these people, I would have little to no success. Another person, Mika came, saying, "People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past." _Yeah, to that bastard's very hands._ "As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon" "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities." Everyone powed their heads. "You too, guys!" Wakka snapped at us. They bowed as they left. Me? I just stood there, staring at him coldly.

He stared slightly at me, not changing his face in front of everyone else. I whispered to him as he passed. "I know the truth.". He didn't change regardless, but he seemed to smile a bit more to that comment. God, he knows exactly how to tick anyone off. As soon as they left, and everyone rose back up, Wakka snapped immediately at me "Hey ya! What was that? That was very disrespectful to do, especially to a maester. I decided to use a line he would really hate. "Then pretend I never did it. Lets get outta here guys." And with that, I walked off, Mike not trailing that far behind, but Lin didn't.

* * *

_**Lin's POV**_

"You going to go with them too!" Wakka asked angrily. I wondered why I didn't, Jack was my friend since before I could remember, and yet… "No. No I'm not." I said. Wakka just nodded to that and called us to all get going.

* * *

At the stadium, Wakka told Tidus and the team some great news when he came in. "Guys, We finally got seeded! We're playing the Al Bhed Psyches, and if we win, were in the finals!" They all cheered, and Yuna and Lulu came in. Yuna, very excitingly said out loud "I just heard someone saw Sir Auron at the café!" Oh yeah, last Halloween Jack cosplayed as him. Silently giggling, I missed out on a bit of them talking, but I did see Tidus dart out of the door, so I just followed. On our way out, we was two people looking at Yuna, speaking that weird language that Rikku and the others spoke. Al… Al bead? I didn't bother with it long, I was already behind, so I ran forward with them.

Suddenly, there was a huge mob of people surrounding Yuna. "I'm sorry, please let me through." Yuna said as the crowd parted. "You're really famous." Tidus said, causing Yuna to giggle. "Thank you for the observation, Captain Obvious!" I said to him, causing Yuna to giggle again. "That's what life's like when you're the kid of a famous person. I hope we don't get separated." Yuna said. Then, a sharp whistle broke the silence. "What was that?" I asked asked. "In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitz players." Tidus replied. He whistled again. Oh god that's loud. "You try it, too. Put your fingers in your mouth like this..." Yuna tried it. "...Like this?" "Not like that, like this." He said, showing her again. "Then you blow. You try it, too." He said to the Yuna. She tried it, but... "It's not working!" Yuna exclaimed. "Pratice!" We nodded. "Hey, use that if we get separated. Then I'll come running, okay?" He said to Yuna, who nodded. "Well, guess we should stick together till then."

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

Later, at the café, we talked about why Lin stayed. (I explained to him that we should just wait there now too.) Long story short, Lin wanted to be on the team, and was going to earn trust in nearly any way she could. Mike didn't like that idea, but he agreed to just leave her be. A little while later, Kimari had his fight with the two ronzos. "Yo, Mike, that's our cue" "Ah, sure whatever" We got up, and started to walk over to them. I planned on saving Yuna early, but then I remembered what always happens in the fan fictions, they win that fight, so I decided against it.

"Need some help catching them?" I said to Lulu, who was now worrying where Yuna went. "Some Al Bheds ran off, I'm guessing toward the docks where the cowards can run." "What!" One of them was a bit slow, and was now trying to sneak out. "Not so fast!" Mike and Lin yelled, jumping on him. Well, that's new. Oh well, now I don't have to explain the situation to them. He spoke in Al Bhed. Great, so I do gotta, oh well. I said, not caring if he was finished or not (I highly doubted anyone else knew Al Bhed) "He said that they are taking Yuna, and they will only give her back if the Aurochs throw the game!" They looked at me, then back at him. He said some other stuff, most of it "Don't hurt me" stuff. Man, lying is fun. "He said that they also told the Aurochs by now". He looked at me and said "How did you know that" in Al Bhed, I just said to Lin. "That was a threat, just knock em out Lin" Lin then grabbed him and did what she does to Mike to shut him up sometimes. "Sleepy grab, nighty night!" The Al Bhed fell to the ground, uncontious, and we ran after them. I lied again, "I saw them heading to dock 3!" We ran after them, cutting, blitzballing, shooting, or zapping any machina that got in our way. We finally made it onto the boat. It surprised most of us, shooting a flurry of blitzballs at us all. I managed to do a successful dodge roll out of the way, pointed my wand at the crane.

* * *

(A/N: Jack uses a wand instead of a staff. Also, he can cast spells without it (Like Lulu), it just makes it stronger.)

* * *

"THUNDAGA!" I yelled, not caring to even bother telling Lulu to help. My spell instantly got it running, and I tapped the "big red button" to get it's shooting unit off and, instead of ditching it into the water, RIGHT ON IT'S HEAD! This actually was enough to destroy it, wonder why they didn't do this in the game. Yuna came out of the door moments later, throwing an Al Bhed out while getting out.

* * *

(A/N: A little? Heh, oh well)

* * *

Lulu, instead of saying "I hope you hurt them" said "I hope that was painful for him" and hugged Yuna. "Um, Lulu? The game? The Aurochs don't know that we got Yuna!" "Oh! Right!" She aimed upward with her doll, then shot a big blue flare upward. We watched the ending for the game, and cheered to see them win, even me.

* * *

I got into the locker room last, and they were in the silent huddle around the captain thing. I put my wand near the locker to remind me to get the Jupiter Sigil and walked between Mike and Lin "Did he put you on the team?" I whispered to her. Wakka noticed me right away and said, "Well, I'm not putting her on with you here." Wait. Wha? "What do you mean?" "You insulted a maester, ya! That's like committing a huge sin!" "But Jack, he h-" "Sorry, no exceptions." "Ok fine, just let me ge-" "Out means out" he said, losing his temper and sitting up. I whispered to Mike "Third locker to the left, get the little glowy thing for me" I said, then I backed off… then I opened the door, pounded the wall hard, and ran out, slamming the door hard while I ran out. I grabbed the only potion and last ether I had, and threw them both at the door, then stormed off into the bleachers, near the highseats to watch.

* * *

_**Lin's POV**_

THUD! CRASH! Wow, Jack was sure angry. Wakka meanwhile slumped back down, and sighed. Mike asked "So… does that mean I should go too for leaving with him?" "Nah, you didn't do something drastic like insulting a maester" _Oh yeah, you kick him out for just insulting someone. Lack of freedom of speech?_ "So, am I warming the bench?" Botta asked.

* * *

(A/N:ok, I forgot if it was Letty or Botta, so I just am going with him)

* * *

"Fraid so, but not for me." "Wha? What do you mean? One two three four, and Tidus makes five, who's the last person?" "You, ya! I didn't mean what I meant when I said I wouldn't put you on the team with him around. I thought he would argue to just see ya on, ya, but if he left he probably was fine missing it ya." _Or he was scared for me to not be on the team…_ "Anyway ya, go win this for us all ya?" "Cap'n!" And we all ran off, excluding me, Mike, Lulu, and Wakka. I looked back, at Mike first getting something from the lockers, then Wakka. "Go, ya!" I took that, nodding my head and walked out. I closed the door, and… it felt wet already, a leak? I looked down onto the stone part of the floor. There was two shattered bottles, one labeled potion, the other said ether.

* * *

"This is it, folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game! But who could have imagined...a championship game between these two teams! Our legendary Luca Goers going against...the horribly ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!" Bobba exclaimed. "This looks like history in the making, Bobba." said Jimma. "Oh and look! They seem to have not one, but TWO new players!" Oh yeah, that's us! We waved to the crowd, and then got ready to play. In centerfield, I was going to shake hands with their team captain, then we both attempted to trade blows, then stopped to dodge each other's. "Hey! It looks like tensions are running high, as they are exchanging blows already!" an announcer said. _Give it a rest._ The blitz ball flew up, and landed right in my hands. I looked around a bit to check everyone's spot, then I started to go forward. I repeated to my self _Just do what Jack said to do and you will get an easy shot in…_ I just rushed in, and near point blank, I turned around to face the… um… four players? Oh… Kay.… Shammit! I just started up the advanced Jecht Shot, hoping that Jack was right about it being able to take up to four people out. Surprizingly to me, it worked, and I ended with an impressive sphere shot finish into the goal. As I swam back, Tidus hit me lightly on the shoulder, probably for stealing his star move. A little later, he pulled off the normal one, which seemed to impress more people. I would have punched 'em in the head for his taunt, but not in the game…

* * *

The game raged on, a 2-2 tied game, and suddenly outside, the fans were all chanting… chanting someone's name? wa… Wak… Wakka! They were all chanting for Wakka. Tidus poked me and then made a few punching movements to his stomach. I got the hint, and I faked a hard swing at him in the stomach. He started to swim down, and the announcers by their reaction to this seemed to buy it. Bickson just laughed, then I would have wanted to crack up just there and then for him having to surface for air. I heard so much laughter in the stadiums, and I almost asked the others to help keep me from laughing.

Shortly after Tidus's tag, Wakka came in and the Aurochs all combined up to pull off a huge blitz to score. (and I got to keep Bickson busy, which I did by ramming him numerous times) In the end, we won the game at 4-2, heard the announcer go "Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!", and the Aurochs and Goers cleared out. Tidus came out, swimming to Wakka, and I stayed incase they needed help. I looked in the stands for a sign of Jack, any sign, but I was quickly ambushed by a fish creature, the same one me and Tidus saw back at those ruins. I motioned for the exit, and we swam towards, running and killing some of those fishes of doom.

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

(A/N: Wow, perhaps the most POV swaps I've done in one chapter! Perhaps more than the entire story so far!)

The game ends, the fight begins. I got up, looking around for Mike. Mike did what we do at some base ball games. Go somewhere else, and meet up at the end. Probably, with Yuna and Lulu. I got up, and quickly got down to the normal area. An ahmbrian(sp?) came out, and I cast a quick Blizzara on it's wings. I watched it not die, but twitch in agony until it fell onto the hard ground and die. I looked to my right to see a lupee come at me. I reached for my wand… and nothing. Crap, I forgot I left it at the locker. I looked at it, and I remembered only one thing, that I had a horrible run in with a dog at three, and I have a small "Squall" scar on my face from it. I dived back from it's claws, but it just landed on me. I panicked, flailing and trying to escape, It bit my arm painfully, and would have bit my face, but then it froze suddenly.

A large metal katina(sp? Microsoft word doesn't have it) stabbed through and slaughtered it. It burst into pyreflies, and Auron offered his hand to help me up. I took it and got up with him. Another ahmbrian started to come to us, and I reached for my gun. Then I remembered, there was a large crowd. A panicking crowd. And two maesters, one of them Seymor. I yelled behind Auron to watch out for the incoming ahmbrian, and he quickly did, promptly slicing it in two. "Why don't you fix you arm up with magic or a potion or something?" He said as he sliced a drake's mouth off. "Can't, I don't have enough energy, and I um… 'used' my last potion." "Well then fight back with that other weapon of yours!" "Can't, look at the huge crowd." "Ah yes, and maesters" "Precely my tho-Drake 5 o'clock!" I said, followed by a dodge roll, crashing into Yuna.

"Oh my god, Jack are you ok?" She said while curing my arm. "Yeah, now I am." I turned to Mike "You did get the signl right?" "Shiny thing? Got it!" he said, passing it back to me. Me, Lulu, and Yuna backed away, and Mike and Auron held them off on the edges. Then, one blast came out. About time he got Anima. Like as soon as we… no, I, got to cover. Yeah, some maester he is.

* * *

(A/N: Mysterious Talking Scene… Kinda)

* * *

"So, Jack, why are you here" "I'm here because Tidus was brought here. And you're here to help him defeat sin, right?" "You know?" "I know a lot. A lot more that you know I know." "And you tell me this why?" "Because you're the only one that I can trust with this here." "And how do you know that?" "You know why I know."

(A/N: Like Jack and Auron's little chat? They will be having more of these in private, mostly fro humor, but also to help the story line out.)

"So if you know so much, why did you not know to prepare to fight?" "I did" "Then why didn't you have your weapon with you?" "Wakka made me leave it." "…"

* * *

Later, at the bridge (I made it clear to Mike and Lin to leave the two alone at the docks) Auron and Tidus came up. Auron joined as a guardian, "because of his promise to Braska", and Tidus "officially" joined "because of Auron's promise to Jecht". And Auron made an extra comment, referring to the talk we had. "Which one of you is Wakka?" "Me, ya Sir Auron." "Well, then I believe that you almost had this boy killed" He said pointing to me with his right hand. "Wha? What do you mean, ya?" An auroch came chasing after us. "Hey, you forgot this back there, ya!" He said, with my wand in hand. I took it, "Thanks" "No problem, ya!" and he ran back down to continue their alleged celebration… or to leave back to Besaid, one of them. "Oh… so that's what you wanted to get, ya?" "**Yes, Ya!**" I said with some anger. Lin apparently was ready to kill Wakka, but she was interrupted by Tidus's and Yuna's spontaneous laugh scene. "Yo, you two ok there, ya?" "Yeah, their fine, their just going a bit crazy, heh" I commented, making them both blush. I whispered to Mike and Lin "crazy in love, heh"

We went up the evil stairs (of doom, man that's a lot of stairs!) and got to the top. Lin asked Wakka to sit on the railing, which he stupidly complied. Then, she abruptly pushed him down, making him climb back up again. I guess she didn't forget to get revenge for me.

* * *

Like the ending? Hoping I got a yes, anyway, that's it and it took me a while! And I listened to Still Waiting for atleast half of it w00t! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11: BIRDY!

Ok, time for the long long long long (hours later) long long long long Mi'ihen Road. This chapter is basicly small snipits of their traveling on the road of hell, so there's gonna be a lot of scene transitions.

Zysos: Yay! I got a review from the first person to appear on my favorite list! Oh and sorry for mistaking your gender, and thanks for letting me use some jokes (I also stole the Dona and Blitzball joke).

Discalmer: Look, as much as I want to, I can't think of good witty comments on how I don't own things. So flat out, I don't own the scene dialog for the scenes with Calli, "Don't say it's not worth it", the Al Bhed shop, Gazzu n' Luzzu, the Chocobo Knights, and Seymor's appearance scenes (I took that from AquaFlameElementalist's "Our Final Fantasy", I seriously owe a huge thank you to him), Khaiza and Bob, Star Wars (wait, this isn't copyrighted! W00t!), and I don't own FFX. Or a pile of C4. Wait, erm… ZOMYGODLOOKBEHINDYOU (runs away)

I accidentally used that name for a bit for this story in the first three or so chapters .' I changed it to Our Story so I wouldn't get it confused.

* * *

Chapter 11: BIRDY!

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

"Can we rent some chocobos?"

"Sorry sir, there is a fiend attacking our chocobos, so we can't have any chocobos out to ride."_Damn, I knew I forgot something. I also think I forgot something important about this place…_

"Well, sorry for troubling you" I said, sighing. This was gonna be a long, painful ride

Oh fryd.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Mike asked "No..." One minute later… "Are we there now?" "No…" Another minute later "NOW are we there yet?" Lulu freaking snapped at this point. 

"**FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!** I am SICK of you asking this **FIFTY FIVE TIMES!**" "Fifty nine actually" Auron said, not caring to round up. "WHATEVER THE NUMBER! I am going to KILL you if I hear you ask that stupid question even just ONE. **S**tupid. **TIME! UNDERSTAND!" ** Mike just slowly nodded his head up and down.

For the next few minutes, it was fine, the only talking was between Yuna and Lin. Then…

"Are we there yet?" Lulu lost it, and for the next ten minutes, we either were laughing, helping Mike, or helping Lulu.

"Calm down Lulu, Mike didn't even ask that!" Auron said, while holding one hand down with his right hand, me pinning her left. "Oh come on! Of course he did! Now let me go so I can at least cast ONE fira!" Mike, hearing this, ran faster, and even resorted to using Yuna who has been standing on the sidelines (laughing like crazy with Tidus and Lin) as a human shield. Lulu somehow broke free of my grasp, and miraculously, actually hit Auron hard enough to get him to let go. Lulu ran toward Mike and Yuna (aka his shield) and readied a spell. She raised her hand and Wakka tackled her, just as a blaze of fire missed Yuna by an inch.

"Woah! Lu calm down! So what if Mike said that, is it worth frying Yuna to get revenge, ya?" "Yeah! And if you just listened to who said it, it obviously was a GIRL!" That got Lulu to stop her stuggling, then a minute passed. Wakka finally got off of her from the tackle, and she walked up to Lin. "Ok, I want a straight answer, did you or did you not say that."

"Um, I-" **"ANSWER NOW!"** As she raised her hand. Yuna quickly got infront of her and yelled "Stop! I did!" This caught Lulu by surprise, and yet again a fire blast went a few inches away from Yuna. "Yuna, you did it?" "Yes, sorry… it just… I…" "Thought it would be fun, ya?" "Yes…"

Silence… Then, Tidus started to laugh, Wakka not far behind it. Soon we all started laughing, then after that, Lulu had us move on. I don't think Lin or Yuna knew I heard this, but I heard Lin whisper to her "Thanks for taking the heat for me".

And in this whole thing, Maechen was watching us, and by the time we finished, already left.

* * *

"Sooooo… Why are we going down this evil road again?" Lin asked "I think it's to make everyone go crazy" "Are you just asking to be incinerated Mike?" "See what I mean?" Mike then ran ahead to avoid Lulu killing him. He ran ahead, looking back a few times. The third time… **_WHAM!_** He ran into the statue. Sadly, Maechen was at this statue. I surmised that even if we go on a team kill spree, go partially insane, die ten times, encounter an evil boss, or anything happens infront, to, at, or anything else related to him… He will still be here to torture us with his teachings. After a long evil lecture ("If this road was dedicated to high summoner Mi'ihen, I think the world would have been better if sin stayed for a while longer." Mike said part way through to us) he finally left! 

Now, I hated his lecture, but… there was one good thing about this. I looked to my right after he finally finished, sighing. There, in that spot, was a…

"Oh my god… a chocobo!" I shouldn't have said anything. "Chocobo?" "I call it!" "What the heck's a choco- BIRDY!" "As the summoner of us, I get to ride it!"

A/N: If anyone's wondering who said what, the order was Jack Mike Tidus Lin Yuna. BIRDY!

"NO WAI I GOT IT!" "I SAW IT FIRST!" "COME ON! I WANT TO RIDE ONE! AT LEAST LET ME TOUCH IT!" "I WANT TO RIDE THE BIRDY!" "LET ME GO BEFORE I HAVE VALEFOR FORCE YOU TO LET ME RIDE!" This fighting continued for a few minutes (Lulu made the others stay back so she could watch Mike fight in this.) until the chocobo, finally waking up from the sleep from the boring speech, got up to see us fighting. We kept fighting, not knowing it was silently leaving, until Lulu and Wakka started bursting out in laughter. We stoped to see why they were laughing, looked for the chocobo and…

"ARGH! IT'S GONE!" "NO WAY! I WANTED TO RIDE IT!" "AW COME ON!" "BIRDY!" "AAAAHHH!"

(A/N: They said this same order as in the first A/N'd secton. Yeah, Lin just calls it birdy. Curse you Mi'ihen road! You've driven another person insane!)

Then all of us yelled out "NOOOOO!" and collapsed on the ground. We finally got up, saddened by the loss of a means of easy transportation, and started to continue on. Lin rose up last from us.

"…birdy…"

* * *

We fiddled around with our sphere grids after the loss of the "Birdy". I finally got to the "Normal AP" thing, and I got a white mage spell, float, with it. As soon as we looked up, right on cue, was Belgemine. 

"Hey, they put Princess Leia as a cameo in this!" "Can the dumb jokes Mike." Lin said, even is she was smiling from this, while I was outright bursting in laughter.

Blah blah blah, they get into a fight, Ifrit vs Ifrit (I did this, I got my ass kicked sadly, but hey, I can change somethings can't I?) and, like I remembered, Yuna's Ifrit was losing. A stray bomb floated near Belgemine's aeon, and he simply homerun hit it away. This gave me an idea.

"Hey Yuna!" I said, then I whispered my evil plan to Yuna. She walked up to Ifrit and whispered something into his ear, and he got into a defencive position. From this, Ifrit 2 started throwing fireballs like no tomorrow, and then a second bomb floated by Yuna. Ifrit quickly grabbed this, and threw it at Belgemine Ifrit's fireball, causing a huge explosion to occur, easly beating her Ifrit.

A/N: I got this idea from my first play through. Immediately after fighting Ifrit (and dieing) I encountered some bombs. I thought "oh, NOW you show up!" then I got this evil idea. Too bad you can't throw them at enemies, that would rock. And be quite fun!

Belgemine eyed me, then turned back to Yuna, congratulating her on her win, and giving her some things, and stuff. Then she walked off, which I think she wasn't pleased at me because I might have helped Yuna "cheat". Oh well, she doesn't let us have the Magus Sisters immediately, her punishment.

* * *

"Sixty four bottles of ale on the wall, sixty four bottles of ale! Take one down, pass it around, Sixty three bottles of ale on the wall!" Practicly everyone joined in, excluding Auron (he's Auron, of course he won't lose sanity!), Kimari (dot dot dot. Yeah, talkative much.) and me, which I was quite surprised by being sane. Everyone else, including goth girl Lulu (who was singing this next to Mike!) even was included. It's official. This road IS for making you go insane. At fifty five bottles we got to Rin's Travel Agency. Everyone (excluding Kim and Aur, but me included) all cheered as we got into a sprint, and neared the travel agency. A lady noticed us, "My lady summoner!" she exclaimed. The girl saw us and walked towards Yuna. "You're a summoner?" she asked. Yuna knelt down. "Yes. My name is Yuna." "I'm Calli." the girl said, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you, Calli." Yuna said. "Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?" "Yes, very soon." Yuna replied, causing the girl to jump up and down. "Yay!" "We're looking forward to another Calm, my Lady Summoner." Her mother said. "I'll do my best." Yuna said as the woman saw us. "And good luck to your guardians as well." She motioned for Calli to follow her as she left. 

"What's the Calm?" Tidus asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears."Lulu explained."Sin dies and is reborn." Yuna added. "I get it! I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense until now." Tidus said, finally figuring it out. Mike inturupted and stole Tidus's line, "Wait...if it just comes back..." "Don't say it isn't worth it...because it is." Yuna said, cutting him off. Tidus seemed more surprised than Mike was, which was expected.

"We rest here." Auron stated, and guess who cut in? "But this is an Al Bhed shop!" Wakka said. "Is that a problem?" "They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they...they kidnapped Yuna!" Wakka said. "Where were her guardians?" Auron said. "He's got you there." Lin pointed out."Sir Auron's just concerned about your health." Yuna said. "I'm not tired one bit!" Wakka said. "I am." Auron said, going in the shop. I snuck up behind him, and gave Wakka a slight nudge, he stumbled and fell over. "And I'd say you lied about your tiredness." I said, and I watched the little scene with Yuna's recording. I snuck a bit closer, and I heard just what I wanted to hear. Her thoughts on us.

"Mike, your funny and kind. I have to say, it was fun watching you and Lulu fight, and I'm sorry, because if you wanted whoever framed you to get punished, I covered up Lin. Lin, your nice and friendly, or atleast most of the time, and I'm going to miss having someone to talk to. Jack, your smart, and like the others, nice. You also seem to know a lot more than the others… I kind of would want to know why. I also have to say… Thanks. We only met that day, and you three joined us with barely knowing me. Along with, the last person. I guess he's the only one left… The star player of the Zaniarkand Abes…" I knew the rest of it, and I decided to hightail it away to not look too suspicious. I passed Tidus on my way back.

"Whatcha doin'?"

* * *

The three of us decided to turn in. Mike started a run toward the door, only to be met by a 

**WHAM!**

"Ow?" he said, falling onto the ground.

"_Pygy" _(Baka) Rin muttered as he emerged from the door after it stopped on the human brake.

(A/N:Baka practically, if not literally means Idiot in Japanese, wow, Rin insulted in Japanese Al Bhed, double translation)

"Come again?"

"Oh, erm, I ment Pardon me." Rin said, then he quickly ran off to the chocobo coral.

I helped Mike up, saying "You do know he insulted you in Al Bhed" quietly.

"Tim Allen's bed?" "Al bhed you mor- you know what forget it, lets go inside." I said

* * *

I couldn't sleep good that night either. Being on a long road lets your mind wander, and I remembered shattered fragments of memories. Putting the pieces of them together, I remembered… I remembered Bevelle in depth… The Guados… The Ronzos and their sacrifice… and the biggest one of them… 

…Operation Mi'ihen. The evil operation, a setup and a way to be rid of many sin spawns. A lie… A manslaughter. What was the purpose of this, if some people thought that Yevon was wrong, what's the problem. Why would they want to kill them… That's when I remembered. Seymor. Him and the other human Maesters, their darkness, and uncaring.

"_Lets let them dream for a little while longer."_

I would have wanted to be there… to stop them from dieing…

…Perhaps tomorrow I will get that chance. And at that, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to our personal alarm clock. 

"**KHAZIABOBHASWAFFLETREES!"**

"**Miiiiiiiikkkee….."**

"EEP!"

Lucky for Mike, Lin was way to tired to kill him. She just got up, and she just forgot all about him and his "waffle trees"

A/N: Hehehe, I love making random phrases!

After we got up, I told them the whole "Chocobo eater incident" would happen. Perhaps not the best idea...

"**OMG!** THE BIRDIES!" And Lin darted out.

We just simply walked out and waited there for the evil fiend. ("Jack, is your plan to any trap to just camp a spot?" "…Um, yes?")

(A/N: My friend asked me this during a video game fight. I answered the same way, and in his laughing fit I scored a free shot .)

Not long after, the chocobo eater emerged, and I greeted it with a special surprise…

"FIRAGA!" A huge explosion send it rolling back to the cliff edge, an added bonus of alerting everyone. Mike and Lin held it off from advancing any more until the rest of us showed up. "Hey Lulu, this thing burns like a candle, why not show us some fireworks?" "Gladly." She raised her arm, and then brang it down in a quick sweep, making the monster trip off the end and into it's doom.

"Well… that was anti climatic."

* * *

(A/N: Before I continue, I realized a problem with making my chars go loopy by the time they get to the travel agency. Yuna and the crew should have met Gazza and the Chocobo Knights, and I wanted to have them keep some sanity for these. For this reason, they will end up meeting them after, and my only excuse is that the road goes on longer than it shows. IT'S EVIL-um-ER!) 

"Hey guys! Rin's letting us rent a chocobo for free!" Wakka said at the back of the corals. "HOORAY!" "SWEET!" "YAY!" "BIRDIES!" "Um, guys? He said **_A_** chocobo…" We suddenly wend dead silent. Auron came up to us on a chocobo, not bothering to grab anything with his arms because he still did not like them. "Actually, Rin gave us five, enough to ward of any fiends that are close by. However, since you all were so slow, we all took one." It was true, Auron, Lulu, Kimari, and now Wakka were on a chocobo. We all looked at eachother.

"…" "…" "…" "…" "…" . . . "MINE!" And yet again, we fought over the last chocobo. Then, finally, when Tidus started to run ahead to the chocobo, Auron then clunked down a heavy backpack on it. "Huh?" "You honestly didn't think me or Kimari would be carrying this while we had a ride, did you?"

"…" "…" "…" "…" "…" "AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

* * *

So on we went, at least not encountering enemies, but Tidus was now ticked off, Mike bummed, Yuna looking depressed, and Lin seeming to be on the verge of tears ("Birdy… why?") 

After a long time of walking, and Lin finally looked up for a second, then perked up and, while running top speed, yelling "BIRDY!" at the top of her lungs, then ending in a diving hug onto Clasko's Chocobo

Lucil looks at Lin, and her large smile while hugging his chocobo. "Looks like you have a rival in fandom Clasko." She looked up ahead to see Yuna and the others. "Lady Summoner, I presume?" "Yes. I am Yuna." Yuna replied. "I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights." she said. The other girl said, "And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." "There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yun-" Lucil said. "There is no need, we beat it already." Yuna replied. "Oh, well then… um, we should get back to our rounds. Farewell!" "Our prayers are with you." Elma said. They left off quite fast ("HEY! I STILL WANT TO HUG THE CHOCOBO!")

"Heh, she sure got surprised that we did her job for her" "Yeah, not like this is new for you huh Jack?" "Point taken"

* * *

Soon, we saw Gatta and Luzzu. They congratuated us on the game and Lucil chewed them out because they weren't paying any attention to some kind of mission. A little while later, we saw two people. One of them was male, and looked like he was a soldier, and the other one was female, and wearing green robes. "We'll defeat Sin any way we can!" the man snapped at her. "But Yevon's teachings say..." "Enough!" He exclaimed, leaving. "I-I only meant to..." She said aswe approached her. "Are you all right?" Yuna asked her, suprising her. "Lady Summoner...?" She asked, doing the prayer after a moment. "Yes, I am Yuna." Yuna replied. The girl smiled. "It is an honor, my lady. My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon." She said. 

"What was that all about? The Crusaders' operation?" Wakka asked. "The one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about...that one?" I asked. "I heard they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them." She replied, her fists shaking. "Huh? Why?" "The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood." Lulu explained. "That's bad, ya?" Wakka added. "Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin." Auron simply stated. "But, it's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!" Shelinda exclaimed. "Yeah! Right!" Wakka added. "But you don't understand!" she continued. "The Crusaders won't listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte." "Don't say that." Yuna says. "Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!" She said, trying to cheer her up, which she did. "Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right! Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now, I feel I have the courage to finish my training." She said, doing the prayer one more time before leaving. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Finally! The gate!" I said. The sinspawns were still in their cages, waiting to be shipped. We saw Gazza and Luzzu again, talking with yuna and the others before heading in with their spawn. Mike started to talk to one of the guards there, "So… what's this Operation thing about?" "Well, the Al Bhed and Crusaders are going to team up. We're bringing sin spawn from all over to here. Sin comes for the Sin Spawn, and falls right into a trap! You see, Al Bhed hate Sin as much as we do. They've managed to salvage ancient machina. They say they're as powerful as the mighty aeons." he said, causing Yuna to gasp, coming over after their chat with the two. "Well, you know machina are forbidden by Yevon. Ah...on second thought, let's not go there. Better for you not to know." He said nervously." " However the Crusaders in Operation Mi'ihen have all been excommunicated. My own family won't even speak to me now. We have to beat Sin today. Otherwise, there's nowhere for us to go." The guard continued. Mike and Lin frowned. "Well, what if… what if some tragic event happened, and you survived, would they still refuse you?" I asked. "Perhaps, perhaps not, only time will tell us, but we can't think about that now. We must defeat sin, even if it takes our very lives! Even if it means using forbidden machina!" he finished, and then we walked away. We talked about this situation. "We talked to Luzzu and Gazza. They said that no one, not even summoners are allowed to go there!" "Well, we may as well go back, if we can't go through here." Tidus said. "Or find another way out" Lin said. We nodded and turned to leave, excluding me. "Ok, you guys do that, come get me if you find a way through!" They nodded, and left. I waited until they were out of ear shot. 

"Yeah. Forbidden machina my foot, the temple in Bevelle probably has more. Damn liars of Yevon." "And you would know how?" I looked up to find Auron. It looks like out of earshot was farther than I expected. I decided, that this being Auron, that I would be safe to reveal what happens.

So I told him. I told him about Bevelle. I told him about the corridors and paths. I told him this, and I told him the most important thing now. "Operation Mi'ihen, its just a tool… they know the outcome, its just…" "Just to kill those who don't support Yevon." "You know?" "It's not hard to see through the fakeness." "Yet you'll-" "Play along, yes I will. And you?" "I intend on playing it too, for the most part." "And what would change?" "I don't know… I want to make people not go, but that would…" "Completely defeat any chance of helping ever." "Exactly." "Then the answer is don't. I learned this the hard way. Yet I still have one more chance." "Yeah… as an unsent…" "So don't make a move. Not unless you are sure of it. Or if it is truly needed." "That was exactly what I was thinking." "And remember, even if one fails, there still may be another chance to right things."

(A/N: Yay! Another Jack/Auron talk! And man am I bored. Time to finish this chapter!)

We heard footsteps, so we cut this conversation short. "Find anything?" I asked. "Nope, no way over to Djose, ya." "So now what do we do?" "You could ask a maester." "What maest- Seymor!" Yuna said, surprised to see him.

* * *

It's time… almost time… almost time for sin's slaughtering.

* * *

Yay! So ends another chapter. And wow, these skits were longer than I expected! Anyway, it's onto Mushroom Rock, and a 3rd encounter with Sin. Jack has wished he could change the tide in this fight since he saw this, and stop the death, but am I gonna let him. Of course I am, what kind of Author would I be if I didn't? 

Just so you know, I planned some of this story out, but I only planned the highlights of it, and just so you know, this is one of them, so hopefully I can make a great quality chapter!

Along with planning highlights, I actually planned some highlights if I was to do a sequal to this O.o' The fact that Lin loves chocobos is actually part of i- ERM I mean… LOOK A WAFFLE TREE! (runs away)

Sorry for the fact that this got worse and worse, and having such a bad ending, it's now 1:45 AM and I started to type this at 11:00 PM. I seriously should do this earlier -.-' Chocobo Knights were almost completely borrowed and Gaz, Luz, and Shelinda's section was 100 copied.

Please review! And now, my final words of this chapter…

YAY, BIRDY!


	12. Chapter 12: Savior

Hooray! Onto the first planned piece of the story! Anyway, on the 22nd, school restarts for me. So I'll be updating less then, but before that, I'm gonna choke whatever summer I have left and use it.

Reader Reviews: (why the heck do I bother putting that "s" on it?)

AquaFlameElementalist: ARGH! I MESSED GENDER UP AGAIN! Anyway, thanks for letting me use those lines in this fan fic.

Discalmer: I plain and simply don't own Final Fantasy X, but if I ever get my hands on a chance to I would probably take it. I also owe AquaFlame for Seymor's speech and the comments, man I'm starting to owe her a lot. . That and I'm lazy.

Oh, and I don't like the new lines, I want the old completed ones

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Savior

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jack's POV**_

_Great. Were here to witness the most death I've seen in a Final Fantasy game._ _And here comes one of my most hated people in a Final Fantasy game…_

"All hail Maester Seymor!" _And now he is going to do a lie speech._ "Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today." Seymour said as the Crusaders cheered. "Sir!" "What's going on?" We heard Wakka ask. "Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!" he snapped, apparantly ticked off about this whole operation. "Even going against the teachings, they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too." Yuna says, trying to calm him down. "Lulu?" He asked her. "Hmm...I can only speculate." Lulu replied. "Ask him yourself." Auron said, noticing Seymour come up to us. He looked at Yuna, then his attention drifted to Auron. "Ah. Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." He said. "I've got nothing to say about it." He immediately replied, walking off. "I see… Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian, Lady Yuna." Yuna then noticed him "Oh, your grace!" "Please Lady Yuna, there is no need for such formalities."

"Excuse me...Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship...presently...present here...sir?" Wakka asked him. "Please, speak as you normally would." "Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" Wakka asked him. "It's true, I should" _that doesn't stop you from doing or not doing certain things… _"However, both the Crusaders and Al Bhed both truly wish to bring peace to Spira. Operation Mi'ihen is born from that wish they share. And although it is sacrilegious to the name of Yevon, their intentions are pure. I, Seymour the person, not the maester of Yevon, as a denizen of Spira, wish for their success." Seymour finished.

"Liar" I silently said under my breath.

"Ok ya, but one question. Isn't the use of machina bad?" Wakka asked. "Then pretend you didn't see them" Everyone gasped to this. (excluding me because I knew this, Lin because she wasn't fully acquainted to this world, and Mike because he was being completely oblivious to this conversation) "Beg your pardon, but that's not what a maester should say ya?" "Then pretend I never said it." And he walked off. Wakka kept looking at him, then quickly shot a confused look at me (because I used his line in Luca), then back at Seymour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mike, is it just me, or do you get a bad feeling about this Operation Mi'ihen thing?" Lin silently asked, just loud enough for only the three of us to hear. "Yeah, I kinda thought the same thing Lin." "Hey Jack, what the heck happens here" "Well, do you want me to give away something horrible?" "What? Something goes wrong?" "Nothing goes wrong, it goes to plan. But not to the warrior's plan." "What the hell do you mean Jack?" "Mike, think of how evil video game rulers deal with traitors." "Hm… oh god. You mean that they are going to die?" "Ten points goes to Mike". "But… but that's terrible!" "Yeah, I think so too Lin." "So why the hell didn't you say something!" "They know there is a good chance to fail, and people tell them stuff like 'But all of you will die' and stuff like that, yet they go. I can't stop them from going to fight." "Then how can we stop this!" "Lin… I think Jack's saying we won't be able to…" Then our little conversation was interrupted. "Ey, slowpokes! C'mon, ya!"

We started going down the path to the command center, which took longer than it should have. ("BIRDY!" Followed by a tackle glomp hug.) Anyway, we got there and went up the elevator, to see Luzzu. Wakka went up to him, argued, then punched him square in the face. Luzzu just walked away, not showing any signs of anger. "What's with him and Wakka?" Tidus asked "Luzzu was the one who convinced his brother to join." I looked back to see Gazza and Luzzu arguing now. I walked over, perhaps I could at least save one person.

"I'm asking you, why can't I go!" "Trust me, guarding the base is more important." "Well, why do you have to go, you'll die out there!" "I have to do what I can to stop Sin." I decided to step in here. "He's right, you WILL die if you go out there." "Can't be certain until I try." "I am certain, and I have my ways to know." Gazza and Luzzu still didn't bother caring about that. "Either way, I have to go out there and help." "Well, if your going to go, could you at the very least be in the back lines?" " Fine. I'll do that if it makes you two feel better." And he stormed off. "Grr… It isn't fair! Why do I have to be stuck guarding the command center while my friend goes out there! Why don't they trust me" "To gain trust, you first must do the tasks they set out for you." Auron said, coming closer. "Gah. It just isn't fair!" And he ran off too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lin's POV**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
**_

Jack and Auron went off to talk to Gazza and Luzzu. Meanwhile, I was with Tidus, Lulu, Mike and Wakka. Wakka went up to one of the cannons set toward the ocean and "Curse these!" CLANG! "Ow ow! Gah!" a complete Mike move. "He really hates them huh?" Tidus asked Lulu. "Chappu… instead of using the sword he gave him, he decided to use an al bhed weapon." Wakka commented on that "That has nothing to do with it" "Riiiiiiight" "Suuuuuuure it doesn't." me and Mike said, then we looked at each other and laughed.

Me and Mike looked out to the sea. Mike looked at me and said "Hey Lin?" "What's up?" "Well, I kinda feel like, um…" "Hey guys, whats up?" Jack asked as him and Auron came back. "Ah, um nothing." Mike said. I decided to just forget this and keep going.

We joined up near the entrance. "Lady summoner!" we heard a familiar voice call to us. "The command center is this way, Maester Kinoc is waiting there "Maester Kinoc too?" Yuna asked. "Yes. Please hurry." She said, then ran off. We went inside… well really, though an arch but still.

We were greeted by some bald fat guy

A/N: Hehehe, I love insulting him. He has like a thousand and ten things to make fun of!

"I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, isn't it?" "That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders." We heard from Lulu. "So Auron, what have you been doing these past ten years?" "We don't have time for this now do we?" "This plan won't work you know. Lets let them dream a little longer." This totally felt awful to just stand here and listen.

Seymour came, "Lord Kinoc." "Oh yes proceed" I heard Auron say very silently "That Kinoc… a maester?" "I heard that Auron." Kinoc said, turning around. "I heard that, Auron. A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?" "Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am." "Then just tell me one thing: have yo seen Zanarkand?"

Yuna came to talk to me. "I kinda… don't think we should be here." Suddenly, we were cut off. "It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready." I turned back to Yuna, "Well, belong or not, you heard him." And we all got ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Jack's POV**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
**_

"Will Sin come?" "Sin always returns for his spawn, but to make sure we will call out to it" "You won't have to. He will come." Lets see here…. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG BOOM! "Right on time" I said as I turned around and aimed my wand at it's arms. "**THUNDAGA**!" A thunderbolt came streaming out of my wand. It hit him dead center… "Ah crap, I forgot he uses thunder magic!" … I hate immunities.

A/N: I don't know if he's immune, absorb, half or whatever, lets just put him at Immune for the story

And so Auron ran up to the two arms and used Armor break on them, followed by us pummeling the body and head. Eventually, it's arms grew back, and it advanced on us. Seymour shoved me out of the way of an attack, and joined the fight. _Wait, isn't he early? What the hell?_ As we kept fighting it, with me casting low class spells to conserve energy, and Seymor kept getting me out of the way for attacks. _What's he doing? He's not only putting himself at risk, but saving me too? What the heck is he doing? _I wondered as I readied a fira to its head, but it quickly charged at me and…

"Jack!"

…Hit me off of the cliff, dazed. I fell, without knowing my friends came to the edge to try saving me. I regained my composure about 1/4 of my fall down. "Oh god no… How the hell do I stop this… I would have to fly… or float in mid air, that's it! Hope this works, FLOAT!" I said, and I flipped in midair, and slowly landed on the ground. I noticed I was almost knee deep in the water. I looked up, and saw pyreflies busting. Looking back infront, I saw Sin's wave starting to rise. Oh yeah, I remember now, I'm going to be… in… the… middle of… a… fight… ah damn. The crusaders instantly started to charge, and they all rushed out, as sin had now gotten above water. It launched it's scales at them, and I found myself in the middle of the huge fight of Operation Mi'ihen. I wanted to make a change in this fight… I only will die in it. I felt weak, knowing I would die. _I wanted to help. I'll only die._

Sin shed it's parts and readied to use Gigagravatron _There's no one and nothing that save us._

Sin started to glow. _Get a hold of yourself, the someone and something that can stop it is you!_

He launched his attack. _I hope I'm right._

I aimed my wand toward it. "**GIGAGRAVATRON!"**

A purple orb surrounded me, and I held the position to defend myself, and the other people. The attack hit the orb and was walled by it. The attack itself didn't affect me at all, but just holding my attack took a lot of my strength. Along with this, the Al Bhed cannon fired, also stoping it in some spots. However, like in the cutscene, a part of it lunged out, and hit the tower. I also noticed a second lung was made. To hit the cliff Tidus and Lin were on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lin's POV**_  
_**  
**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To put it simply, we were all shocked. Jack had managed to stop a force that decimated an army alone. I saw him struggling to fight this, using the attack that he used to save my life. I couldn't believe it. I looked around, and I saw that the Al Bhed cannon also held strong, and also held the attack back. "Can they… Can they really do this?"

And unknowing to me, the maesters were watching in shock too… and in a slight state of anger.

My question was sadly answered however, by a shot that hit the cliff. Me and Tidus were too close, and fell along with the cliff. I blacked out, hoping just to survive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jack's POV**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
**_

I held it for a slight bit more, and when Sin's attack finally stopped, I kneeled to the ground. "So… I guess I did make a difference." And I collapsed into the water.

I started to regain consciousness, shaking my head a little and looking to my side. Lin was there, sleeping, and I looked in front. There, in front of me, was a large garrison of soldiers, and Tidus and Yuna and the others at the front. "Jack! Your alive!" Mike said after I opened my eyes completely. "Yeah, guess I am." A large group of the soldiers cheered for this.

Getting up, I looked around. A few of the crusaders came up to shake my hand, "Looks like you're a hero now huh?" Mike commented. Gazza came up to shake my hand. "Hey Gazza, where's Luzzu?" He frowned, and said "Luzzu's dead. After that blast quite a few of us banded together to get you out of there. Luzzu died helping them" "Wow… guess I owe him one." I said sadly. "He thought you'd say that. He said that he owed you. He would have been in the front fighting, and would have died if you didn't request that. He said that you saved his life, and he repaid it with it anyway..." :"Hmm..." I was interuptted by this by other crusaders. A little alone time please? I decided to just go with them anyway, and continue on with this.

Lin got up a little later. "Hey! Lin's alive too!" Mike yelled. "Well, yeah she better be! She landed on me!" Tidus said.

After a while, we started to leave. I was stopped by Gazza and a large group of the crusaders before I could leave. "Hey. The crusaders would like to award you this." He said, handing me a sphere. "Wha?" "Take it. As behalf, for saving us…" Another crusader said while coming up to me, "...For being our savior." Another one said, also approching. "Well… I, Erm, Um, thanks." I said as I took it. I looked into it. There was a medal and the word "Crudsader Hero" under the medal. "Thanks a lot!" Some of the crusaders saluted to me, some did the prayer, and I nodded, then ran off back to Yuna and the others. I caught up to Mike and Lin, who apparently stayed a bit to watch this.

"Looks like you're a hero now." "Yeah, but not to Yevon." "So, what are those maester people going to do now? Wasn't that plan to kill them off?" "Dunno, all I know is that they probably are angry at me throwing a wrench into their plan." "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it." "Yeah, thanks guys!" And we continued on to Djose Temple.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, another chapter done! And now Jack has gotten on a really bad side of the maesters of Yevon. (more Yay!) Anyway, Yuna's pilgrimage continues on, and they are to go to Djose Temple. Yeah, that's going to be tough for me to make fun of, but I will find a way! I SHALL PREVAIL, YAHHHHH- (falls off of the cliff)


	13. Chapter 13: Confusion and Humiliation

Well, there is yet another reason I updated so late. I HAD this finished, then my comp went lame and when I fixed it, this was deleted. Then I retried, but power surged and I lost the story AGAIN. Two more power surges, I put this on hold.

Well, now I'm back for all those who care. And now I continue on with my story that I seriously hope to improve. Oh, and Djose, Moonflow before the river, and Mi'ihen were my 3 least faves of the game by the way. I remember Yuna dieing like CRAZY here, so I figured to make her a total victim to this road. Oh, and half of my party gained the loner overdrive here, so I made them start to get ticked at each other here too. Lets see… Another explaination in this is that I had about five close calls with death, and a few humiliating events happening. (Yuna killed herself for example!), so I'm gonna try including these things the best I can.

Reader Reviews(YES! AN "S")

AquaFlameElementalist: Thanks! I now award you a mango for reviewing twice in a row in my two chapters!

Hermione494: Gah, shoot. I knew it was hers or lulu's! Anyway, I finally got around to checking on that (I can't believe I actually forgot to even check her equipted armor, it was it X.X) Anyway, its called the Phantom Bangle, so I'm gonna go fix that now.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, but I certainly own the title of being a huge fan of FFX.

Chapter 13: Confusion and Humiliation

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jack's POV**_

"So, you found a way after all." Auron said, slowing as I continued further. "Yeah. I guess I did." Silence. "Hey Au-" "Before you take pity on me and promise to help me find a way for me, do this." "What?" "Don't." "But Auron, don't yo-" "I would want to finish her off. It is a goal of mine. Yet my current goal is to stop sin, Jecht. And to do that, I shall guard Yuna." "And when it comes time we put a plan into motion." "Any bright ideas?" "No, but trust me, one will come." "HEY! You two planin' on getting left behind? Come on!" Mike said, motioning us to keep going, Tidus and Kimari close by. Eavesdropped no doubt, Mike's completely like that. And the fact that he actually pays attention to this surprises me, yet might be part of the reason I'm his friend, I guess. Just like how it was back at home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We didn't see Lucil or the other Chocobo Knights, they lived I'm sure about that, but they probably left already, seeing as how their chocobos are probably fine as well. Good thing too, I didn't exactly want to be reminded of what happened back at Mushroom Rock. What was that voice exactly anyway? It sounded… sort of familiar...

"So… where is this next temple with that aeon?" Lin asked to Yuna. "Were here." "Huh… Um, Yuna? Do you need glasses for those double colored eyes? Were standing infront of a huge r- anyone feeling an earthquake?" Lin asked. Time to show off I guess. "Three." "What Jack?" "Two" "Two what?" "One." "Jack what the heck are yo-ZOMYGODTHEROCKBLEWUP!" Lin yelled, falling to the ground. "Ok, what the HECK is this… thing!" "Djose temple, home to the electric aeon Ixion." "Well, atleast one of the three of you know something" Lulu said. "This thing is a temple? It seems more of a hazard to-" "Idiots that know less than a seven year old?" "Hey, stop picking on us Lulu!" "And it's my fault that you know nothing?" "Please, stop it you two!" "Niii… fine Yuna." "(Sigh), good. Now let's just get on with the pilgrimage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi. Well, I REALLY hate the dang cloisters and going into detail. So I am going to skip them unless there are a few jokes I can put in it. So yeah, no cloister. Oh, and Isaru isn't even close to important to me, thus his scene is also skiped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mike. Just to remind you, it is NOT a good idea to touch those poles while they are sending electricity out!" We were walking down the road to Moonflow, after Mike… well… "But it was fun!" "Who cares, once or twice I understand. But you PUNCHED it SIX times after you zapped your hand you spaz!" "Well, it was FUN Lin!" "Oh my god Mike…" Lin said shaking her head. "Just be glad Yuna cured that thing of its spastic twitching." "But that was what made it fun!" "Mike…" Lin started "You're a true idiot…" I said. "Yeah, I guess so… still was fun." WHAM! "Ow, jeeze Lin, why do you care about me getting hurt to much?" "Wha- I… you.. What?" "Ok, ok! Forget it, just don't hit me again!"

Same old same old with those two. But still, Mike does have a point, Lin seems to be more focused on him not getting hurt than… everything else. Perhaps those two… nah, Lin and Mike probably wouldn't stay together long if I wasn't here anyway, so the chances of that are pretty small.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me again, WHY is the pilgrimage so hard, and instead they just get a group like the crusaders to guard the paths?" "The pilgrimage is to strengthen the summon and their guardians power for the final aeon and their summoning." "The final aeon? What's that." "(Sigh) You two truly are clueless. The final aeon is the goal of the pilgrimage. It is what is used to defeat sin." "One of those aeons? I know their powerful, but are they truly that strong?" "Not a normal one, but the final one is." "But still, what happens in the summoner… well… dies?" "Then they are not strong enough for the pilgrimage." "How can you say something like that Auron! Someone dies and you just say they are not strong enough!" "I hate to say it Lin… but he's pretty much right. Sin as you saw is one tough thing, and someone who can't make it to the end of the pilgrimage wouldn't stand to sin either."

_ I really can't believe I said that. But it was true, and we would have to be even tougher than that, we won't have a final aeon. Yet, knowing what would happen… wait… what does happen. I truly hate sin's toxin, I can't even remember what this place is called. _"Hey, where are we again?" Mike asked. _Well, at least I didn't have to ask._ "Were going to the Moonflow." "Moonflow… wait, aren't there some really strong things here?" At least I remembered that, I had the hardest time getting to Moonflow. Most because of those stupid "Hey, isn't that one of those things that Jack roasted back at the forest?" Yep. I really hate those stupid ochus. "So um, should we just go around that thing?" "Jack? Couldn't you just kill those every time we pass by them?" "No, I'll run out of energy killing them before I could even finish 3." "Oh. Well, hope we don't fight another one because here it comes!" Shoot. Well…. I guess one spell won't be the death of us. "Burn you overgrown weed!" And he burned soooooo well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road was half uneventful for the first half. Monsters. Kimari and Tidus talking about the summoner dissaperances. Monsters.Yuna beating Belgrame. Monsters. Oh, and if I forgot, more monsters. By now, I was drained to nothing. And then we reached the halfway point. "OH COME ON! WERE ONLY **HALFWAY** THERE?" "Spira's not a small island Lin. Just be glad it's not Mi'ihen road.".

So we continued on. Oh say… fifty steps, give or take. Then it all went downhill. "Um, Jack, theres another ochu thing." "I told you already, me and Lulu are spent, so we can't kill that thing with fire." "Well, then lets just slice and dice it!" "Yeah, that should work really good!" "Mike, Tidus, that's not such a great id- Hey wait, don't go to i- STOP YOU IDIOTS!" It was too late though, Tidus and Mike sprinted to it full speed, so we all had to go and save and/or stop them from it.

"OW!" "Cure!" "OOF!" "Cure, Esuna!" "OW! OW! OW! OW!" "Cure, Cure, Cu-" "Yuna duck!" "Wha-" WHAM! Yuna got hit full force by the Ochu's stingers. Tidus and Mike started slashing and running around it in a frenzy after that, with Lin raining her blitzball onto it, no doubt their overdrives. We quickly ran over to her. "Oh my… Wakka, give me our items!" He quickly did, and Lulu fished around for all the items needed and applied them to Yuna quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, sorry but I have no clue on what item cures confusion, so I'm just selecting a random item that isn't used for something else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Antidote, Hi-potion, eye drops, echo screen… wait, where is our holy water?" "Um, we kind of used it all to cure her from all of those earlier confusion incidents." "All twenty of them?" "Seventeen on Yuna, we used three on you, ya." She blushed (highly obvious in her pale skin) from this. "Oh… Well, what should we do?" "Well, I know it's not exactly good ya, but we could just leave her knocked out from that hi-" "Hi people! Muffins are yummy!" We turned around, Yuna was staring at us with a little smile and fully open eyes. "Um, too late Wakka." We turned back to each other. "What do we do now? She's confused and awake, and we have no way to fix this!"

"Well, can't she just stay like this?" "Miss Wakka?" "I'm Lulu Yuna, Lulu." "Ok, Miss Luluyuna Lulu, can I go catch those walking plants?" "Yes yes, just stay here." Lulu said turning around impatiently. "Anyway, she can't while she's like this she has the mental stability and awareness of a four year old!" "Oh. That bad?" "Worse. Think of it this way, her memories could be about having a pet potion eating a house." "Oh. Then perhaps you shouldn't have let her go run off." "I what Mike?" "You said she could go chase those ochu things." "I WHAT!" We all turned around, Yuna was nowhere in sight. "So… this is bad right?" "Yeah, its very bad Lin."

We turned back to each other "Ok, we have to find her FAST, so we should split up. Meet back here in thirty minutes, or as soon as you find Yuna and bring her here if you can. Wakka, go with Sir Auron" "Alright, ya!" "Kimari, go with Mike" "Whatever! Lets go Kim!" Kimari just nodded in agreement, and ran off too. "I'll go with Jack, Tidus, you go with Lin." "Ok, come on lets go!" Tidus said. "Right!" And she ran off too. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" "Oh um, right!" I said, and ran off in another direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lin's POV**_

We ran around franticly, bumped and crashed into each other, and still couldn't find her. "Oh shoot, where the heck is she!" "Hey, if I knew I would have gone to her a while ago! Come on, keep up Lin!" "I'm running the fastest I ca- oh a chest!" I said, running over to it. "Holywaterholywaterholywaterholywater, PLEASE be some holy water!" Creee… "A hi potion. Just fricking great." I took it out. "A damn hi-potion! What use is this?" I threw it as hard as I could, and it fell down a small canyon. SHATTER! "Ow… where am I?" "Um, I think that hi-potion you threw just hit Yuna in the head." We jumped down and landed next to her. "Ow... Lin, why did you throw that?" "Yuna! Whats two plus two?" "Four, duh. But what does that have to do wi-" "Yunie your ok!" I hugged her the best I could. "Ow! Lin, stop… it… hurts!" "Oh sorry!" I let go.

Ok, we found Yuna and hugs to everyone, now lets get back to the meeting point!" Tidus said. "Um, we have a problem though." Yuna said, pointing behind us. Behind us was a bomb and an ochu "A bomb? What the heck is it doing around here? This is nowhere near it's normal territory." "Beats me, but I know a fun way to get rid of it!" I said. "What?" "Just watch."

I ran over to it and grabbed the bomb. "Wait, Lin, if your going to- Wait stop!" I tossed right into the ochu, "Hah! Two down in one hit! Now what was in Yuna?" "Um, ochus are highly poisonous, and everything except their skin evaporates into a highly deadly poison if incinerated. "So that means…" "That that thing…" "Is a living time bomb." The ochu, flailing around in a panic, blocked off one of the ways we could run. We turned around to try running but… "Oh hell. A dead end! But then that ochu is sealing the only way out!" We looked back towards it. It was flailing its arms around like crazy now. "There is no WAY we would make it through that!" Tidus said, stating the overly obvious.

"Oh no… so now were…" Yuna said sadly. And it's my fault. Crap, think, THINK! Damn! Think harder! There has to be a way out of th- oh hell no. Not that. "I am so not…" I looked at the ochu, it's body was now being inflated by the bomb, showing it was ready to explode from the stress "… not believing I'm doing this! Ok guys, get behind me!" "Your going to be a human shield?" "Well, if it is to save Yuna, I'll help." "No, were not going to die here, so both of you just get behind me!" They did, ducking in cover behind me. "I so don't believe I'm doing this still…"

A huge poison explosion errupted, and Tidus and Yuna just ducked down behind me, while I took the full blow. It took the two a minute or two, but they finally got around to looking at what happened. ".. huh... hey, were still alive!" "And that explosion made a ramp up!" "Yeah I know, now mind shooting an esuna backwards at me?" "Why backwards?" "Just don't turn around ok?" "Why no- oh…. my…" "What happe- um…" "Don't. If you dare to you I swear I'll kill you!" "But you body… its…" "Don't you even…" "But it… just…" "Quiet Tidus…" "You…" "Your…" They looked at each other, then bursted into laugher simultaneously. "DAMN IT! GUYS STOP LAUGHING!" Yuna struggling not to laugh, tried to say "But ahha, it just so funhaha, you're a ball- Hahaha!" She fell over laughing again after looking at me a second time. "Guys seriously! Fix me befo-" "Hey, ya! I think the explosion came from over here!" "I hear Yuna and Tidus… wait their laughing!" "Come on! There might be something wrong!" "Oh hell, Yuna please, quickly cast esuna on be before they get here!" "But it's just so freaking hilarious hehehe!" They atleast were settling down now. "Guys, come on! Please!" "But it would be funny for them too wouldn't it?" "And the more humiliating for me! Yuna!" "Ok fine, esuhaha… hehe eshenhaha… oh jeeze this is haahaha…" "Woah, that explosion made a freaking crater! Come on, I think their down there" "Yuna, please hurry." I whispered. "Esuhehe, heheuna, esunaahaha!"

The spell took effect, and the poison quickly burned away. "Yuna, Tidus! What happened! Why the heck are you two laughing on the ground!" Lulu said, running down the explosion ramp as fast as she could, followed by the others. "Oh Lulu! I have GOT to tell you this!" "Yeah, you guys it was hilarious!" "Ok, you see-" "Lin, she-" SMASH! They fell to the ground, with me holding two now broken potions. "I guess that I'll be using these more from now on." "Lin… what happened?" "Oh, nothing really Mike."

Nothing they need to know atleast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And yet another chapter done, I actually had this half planned out, then wrote that half a week ago, lost some inspiration, came back today and fixed/wrote the entire thing. I also intended on adding the moonflow part also, but that can wait until next chapter (expected in 2 weeks, if I'm fast, unless I have loads of freetime to spare during the week) Also, sorry if this thing seems a bit rushed, I am currently half-blowing off a report due monday X.X'

By the way, if you didn't understand what happened in Lin's section, go read chapter 2 again, you'll know you found it when you get there.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, Please Review/Give me criticism! This is still my first fan fic, any criticism is appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14: Shining Light, Awkward Q's

Ok, I'm back, and wow, its been exactly 2 weeks and one day! Yeah, I don't have much to say here, so I'll just do a reader review (no s) and disclaimer and I'll go on. Oh, and apologize for the "Backwards New Orlands" joke, just skip over the part about the sunken city if you might be offended (its at the start of Jack's POV)

and HOORAY! THE LINES ARE BACK!

Reader Review(there goes the s)

AquaFlameElementalist: Yay, someone else who likes mangos! And thankfully, I had no power surges this time (then again, I'm doing this in one day this time, so there's not much room for one anyway).

Disclaimer: Inspiration for these are low. I don't own FFX, or anything else that you play or watch on TV. Yeah. I'm done.

Chapter 14: Shining Lights and Awkward Questions

* * *

_**Lin's POV**_

"Come on Lin!" "No Mike. For the seventeenth time, NO!" After Tidus and Yuna almost said what happened, Lulu pestering me about attacking them, and me making sure that the two don't say what happened, Mike, being overly curious, has been pestering me ever since. So far, we actually haven't ran into any enemies, perhaps the explosion warded them off or something. Either way, no monsters on the road, which ment Mike asking over and over. A hit every ten times he asks still isn't enough of a clue.

"Lin, come onnnnnnn! What was so bad that you K.O.'d Tidus and Yuna!" "Nothing that concerns you Mike!" "But why?" "Because its dumb and embarrassing!" "So? I do dumb and embarrassing things all the time, and you see it!" Damn, he's got me there. "Just… Just I don't want you to know about it ok?" "Lin, you were sitting about ten feet away from a huge crater. I kinda want to know what happened." "It… just… ah fine. Remember back in Zanarkand, when we ate at that place?" "Yeah, so wha- oh." "Exactly, that's why I didn't want you to know. Go ahead, laugh your head off. Fall down laughing. I don't really care now." "Well, actually I was kind of afraid something happened to you" Wait, he was what? I think I blushed, so I quickly turned away. "Oh… well, then sorry." "Heh, its ok. Also, now that you mention it, it is kind of funny" "Why you!" "Ah sho- oh look some pretty lights!" "Mike, stop faking, I haven't even hit you yet!" "No really, look over at the river over there!"

I turned my head the way he pointed. "Oh wow, your right!" The river had many rainbow shining wisp things going over it, making the river look like it glowed a rainbow whitish color. "This is the Moonflow" Lulu said, with the others also catching up. "Moonflow… nice name. Hey, what are those flowers in the water?" "They are moonlillies! They say that clouds of pyreflies will gather here at night, and it shines like a sea of stars!" Yuna said cheerfully. "A sea of stars…" Mike said "Hey, I have an idea!" Tidus started, probably suggesting the same thing I was going to. Then, of course, Auron had to step in. "We are not waiting until nightfall." "Then lets come back after we beat up Sin!" I said. Everyone excluding me, Jack, Mike and Tidus had some subtle way of disapprovement. "What?" me, Mike and Tidus asked.

"Hey! We'd better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!" Wakka said. Everyone groaned, except for the four of us again, Jack was the only one of us who knew what the heck a shoopuf was. "Is that some kind of boat?" I asked. Yuna laughed. "Come on." We followed the summoner, while hearing that Yuna had jumped off the shoopuff seven times a few years earlier. "So you jumped off this boat thi- WHAT THE HECK!" I said, stopping as soon as I saw that elephantish… thing. Wakka bursted out laughing, saying "That's a shoopuf!" between his laughter, as The three of us (Tidus, Mike, me) just stood there amazed on what it is.

Auron looked at it closer, then let out one of his slight laughs. "What are you laughing about?" Tidus asked him. "Ten years ago, the three of us, Braska, Jecht, and I came here. Jecht was drunk. He saw the shoopuf, thought it was a fiend, and he struck it." Auron replied. "I can see why, even if he wasn't drunk!" Mike said. "Braska and I paid all the gil we had as an apology. Jecht never drank again. But it seems as thought the same shoopuf is still working here today." Auron continued. "So Jecht drank here, too? But he stopped for..." Tidus started, then just stopped.

"All aboards?" we heard the little blue man say. Guess it's time to go. We all got onto the elevator slash scale thing. It jerked up suddenly, scaring the hell out of me, then started a slow rising. About halfway up, I heard Mike whisper right into my ear. "You can let go if you want." Damn, that's the second thing that's happened today.

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

Everything was silent until..."Hey. Take a look." Wakka said, pointing over the side of the cabin. We looked and we saw ruins of what looked like buildings below the surface. "Woah! A sunken city!" Tidus exclaimed. "A machina city—a thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the river." Wakka continued. "But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom." "Sounds like a dumb idea" Lin said. "Sounds like a backwards New Orlands" Mike said. He nodded. "Was, but it's a good lesson, ya." he said. "Lesson?" Tidus asked. Wakka nodded again. "Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?" Wakka asked. Tidus seemed to be thinking about it. "Uh...well, it would be convenient, with all that water there." he said. "Nah, that's not why. They just wanted to prove that humans could defy the laws of nature.

He continued "Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?" Wakka said. "Wait, but I just thought of something. You guys said that machina is forbidden, right? But don't you guys use machina? Like the stadium?" Lin asked. "Yevon, it decides...which machina we may use, and which we may not." Lulu said. "And which are forbidden?" Mike asked. "Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind, or war will rage again." Lulu finished.

But the conversation didn't stop there. "War?" Tidus asked. "More than a thousand years ago...mankind waged war, using machina to kill!" Yuna said. "They kept building more and more powerful machina." Wakka added. "They made weapons so powerful...it was thought they could destroy the entire world." Lulu said with a forlorn voice. "The people feared Spira would be destroyed." Yuna said. "But the war did not stop." Wakka said. "Wh-what happened then?" Tidus said, somewhat terrified. "Sin came, and destroyed the cities and their machina." Yuna said. "The war ended, and our reward...was Sin." Lulu said. "So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?" Wakka finished. "That sounds like their reward was a bit overboard too." Lin said sadly. I just nodded. "You're telling me." "But… it's not like machina in itself is bad, is it?" Mike asked. 'They're only as bad as their users." Lulu said. "It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!" Wakka exclaimed, standing up. "I wouldn't say that" I said. "You can't just stereotype everyone by what they do. Some use it like that, but others use it for positive things." "Yeah, well more are screwin' up than not! Have you seen any Al Bhed as summoners or guardians?" He said. We will in a few minutes… but I decided to get off of this topic before this got worse.

"By the way, I heard of another type of machina, one that's not a weapon. Is that outlawed too?" "Dunno, what is it?" "Its called an air ship. I haven't seen one of those anywhere, explanation please? "Well, some spots in Bevelle, they float in the air. People use those as sanctuaries or other things. If people had airships, they could just crash into them or attack them, ya." "But couldn't airships also prevent deaths like what almost happened on the S.S. Winno? Or perhaps…" I looked at Yuna, she was staring to the ground in silence now. "Perhaps, but some danger has to be taken over others." "The safty of the few instead of the many?" I felt that this might have gotten worse, again, but then the entire shoopuf shook. "Whatsh could thash be?" the hypello driver said. Nearly everyone standed, only me and Auron sat down. "Sit down!" Auron said. "Sorry!" Yuna stammered, and as she tried to sit down, was taken by an Al Bhed. "Yuna!" Tidus, Wakka and Lin said, then quickly dived into the water after the Al Bhed.

Then, silence. The driver stopped the shoopuf and we all looked into the water. A long, three minute wait felt like forever, even for me. Then, Yuna appeared at the top of the water, followed by Lin, Wakka, and Tidus. After we got them onboard, Yuna quickly sat between Lulu and Wakka. "Are you hurt?" Lulu asked Yuna. "No, I'm fine." Yuna replied. Wakka punched his seat in frustration. "Grrah! Damn those Al Bhed!" he exclaimed. "Ish ebullibody okay?" The driver asked. Yuna stood up. "I'm sorry! We're all okay now!" she said. "Yuna!" Auron snapped and Yuna quickly sat down. "Shoopuf, full shpeed aheads!"

"Damn the Al Bhed! What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen!" Wakka ranted. "Wait a sec...Didn't Kimahri's clamsmen say something about summoners disappearing?" Lin asked asked. Wakka's eyes widened, then stood up quickly, pacing around the cabin. "Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Wakka. It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know!" Tidus said, trying to calm Wakka down. Apparantly he succeded, because Wakka just said, "Well...I guess so." "You're right." Lulu said.

* * *

We landed at the other side shortly after, and quickly got off. I quickly went off with Tidus as the others were making sure Yuna was ok, Mike and Lin slightly behind us. I saw Rikku again, in her armor. Tidus went up to her, poked her once and it twitched. "Whoa, your… not dead?" She got up, took off her mask and unzipped her armor, showing the green eyed blond in her normal outfit. "Owwie… Thought I was done for back there! "Hey, you ok?" Lin said, catching up to us. "Hey… I remember you, your Rikku, hey Rikku how've you been!" Tidus asked her, forgetting that she was lying on the ground twitching a minute ago. "Terrible!" she yelled "Yeah, it looks like you got beat up pretty bad, what happened?" Mike asked her. "Those two and some other dude beat me up!" she pointed at Lin and Tidus. "Wha, wait. That machina…" "Was you?" Tidus said, finishing Lin's sentence. "Yes, and that hurt you big meanies!" She said to them. "But wait, you came and attacked us!" "Nuh-uh! It's not exactly like that." She said. I looked behind us. "Oh hell, can this wait you guys, the others are coming" I said softly, pointing back to them. 

"Yo! Friend of yours?" Wakka asked Tidus. "Uh, you could say that." Tidus replied. Rikku stood up. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!" she said. "Yuna, Lulu...I told you about her, remember? She was the one who helped me before I washed up on Besaid! She's one of the Al Bh...be..." Tidus started, but he stopped, remembering that Wakka hated the Al Bhed. Fortunately, he didn't notice. "Wow, so you, like, owe her your life? What luck meeting here, ya? Praise be to Yevon!" Wakka exclaimed, doing the prayer gesture. "So, uh...Rikku...you look a little beat up! You okay?" he asked. "Uh, Wakka..." Lulu cut in. "Huh? What?" Wakka asked. "There's something we need to discuss." Yuna said. "Oh, go on ahead." Wakka said. "Girls only! Boys, please wait over there!" Rikku said. "Sorry." Yuna said, and went off too. I said quietly to Lin. "Rikku's Yuna's cousin. If no one somehow suggests that she becomes her guardian, do so, ok?" She nodded her head and continued walking.

After a while, the four girls walked towards us. "Sir Auron...I would like Rikku to be my guardian." Yuna said to Auron. He walked up to Rikku. "Show me your face." he said. Rikku was confused. "Huh?" she asked. "Look at me." He said. "Oh, OK." she said as she did as she was told, but her eyes were closed. Auron frowned. "Open your eyes." he ordered. Rikku slowly did so, revealing a swirling green pupil. "As I thought." He said. "Um...no good?" She asked shyly. "Are you certain?" Auron asked. "A hundred percent! So, anyway...can I?" Rikku asked. "If Yuna wishes it." Auron simply replied. "Yes, I do." Yuna replied. "Rikku's a good girl! She helped us a bunch!" Tidus added. "Well, I'm for it! The more, the merrier!" Wakka said, nodding. Rikku pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically. "Then I'll just have to be the merriest!" "Heh, I'm up for it too, glad to have anyone else help us." I said.

* * *

_**3rd Person POV**_

"Dang it! Die you stupid rock…thing… beast!" Mike said, smacking it with his sword repedantly. "Mike, stop. What makes you think that hitting it a couple hundred times will work if the other hundred didn't?" "Don't know, don't care! DIE!" he said, continuing to perster it, as it kept its guard up. Rikku, after casually strolling to the chest next to it, took two things, mixed them together, and threw it at the monster. The explosion came inches away from Mike's face as he quickly backed off. "OH JEEZE! Rikku what the HECK was that?" "I can mix items together into one thing, that my friend was a potato masher." "Wow, nice. Have any extra grenades or something I can use?" "Perhaps. But not now, let me take a few from some fiends and I'll get back to you on that." She said.

"Oof!" Lin said, going head to head with an Iron Giant. "Dang it! Now I see why not to my blitz ball to my aaAAAAAAAAAAaaarm! OW!" she said. As you could guess, she was getting owned by it because it was flinging her by her string. Finally, she found a way to cut the rope to it. Still pissed at it, she charged without thinking and jumped up to its head. "Now give my damn blitz ball back!" she said, punching it's head off in one quick punch. It fell dead, and it's head landed right onto a fiend Rikku was fighting. She quickly turned around, seeing Lin land onto the ground. She ran over to her. "Oh man, did you just kick that thing's head off!" "No, I punched it off, why?" "Oh jeeze, one second!" Rikku said as she fumbled around in a bag she somehow had. A few minutes later she pulled out a claw similar to hers. "What? Hey whats that second claw for?" "It's for you silly!" "Huh?" "Look, I guess all that blitzball throwing really worked your arms, so I think that you could also fight with claws too!" "Two weapons? Um… well, I don't know how to fight with claws." "I can teach you, its pretty easy." "Hm…. Ok then!"

A few minutes later, Rikku taught Lin all she had to know about fighting with claws. "Oh wow, this is just basically stuff like karate or something like that!" "So you got it?" "Yeah, totally!" she said, punching a tree, cutting it down with her claw. "Oh… well, mostly got it, gotta work on control." she said. They looked behind them and saw another iron giant. "Ready to show what you can do?" "Ten thousand percent." She said, as they ran towards it.

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

Continuing onto Guadoslam, Rikku also taught us how to customize things, I learned all of the basic white mage skills, and Mike got grenades (which he blew atleast ten on a few of those armored enemies). We arrived at Guadoslam, aka the cave that has an entrance of vines. "Um… you sure we took the right path?" Lin said. "Yes, this may not look like much here, but there is more inside." Lulu said. We continued into there. Inside, it was… well, a weird city to start. For one, the city looked like it was inside some person's lungs. Also, the homes seemed to go inside the rock looking lungs. Just like I remembered. Then again, I can't remember where the heck were going after this place, but it still, for now were fine. We continued into the city and went to the fancy place in the back, or Seymour's mansion, whichever one you want to call it.

An elderly looking Guado came up to us, apparantly pleased to see Yuna. "We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way." He said, walking towards the manor. "Me?" Yuna asked. The Guado proceeded to take Yuna by the hand, but Wakka stepped in. "Woah, woah, woah!" He said. The Guado bowed. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna." He said. "Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?" Yuna asked. "Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are welcome, too." Tromell replied, walking towards the manor. Everyone followed him in.

Inside was the traditional mansion looking lobby. Stairs on the sides, with pictures on the walls. "This way, please" Tromell said, motioning us to the banquet hall. As we entered, Auron said to Tidus, "Stay on your guard." "Why? This guy's just a preist, right?" Tidus asked. "Those with power use that power." I finished his sentence for him."And maesters have power." Auron replied. "Wait...you sure you two don't have something against Yevon?" Tidus asked. "I lived a long time in Zanarkand." Auron replied. "And I just know Seymour's not all he says he is." And we left Tidus, totally confused there.

Rikku sure was happy here, she ran top speed to the food! "I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here." Tromell said, leaving. I went over to Mike and Lin. "So… what does Seymour want with Yuna?" "Well, if what I'm remembering is right, he wants to ask for marrage." "He… what?" "I believe you heard me right. Ma. rra. ge." Lin had a completely stupidified face, Mike thought it was odd, thought for a moment, then said, "If this is like other games, the-" "Yes we get to crash the wedding." "Ah, gotcha" he said, completely content, with Lin… still gaping in awe. She finally said, "Jack, I know you know this good and all, but I seriously don't think that your memory is working because Seymour is-"

"Truly, it is good to have guests again." Tromell said, reentering the room. "Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet." he said. "The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira." Yuna said, standing up and doing the prayer. "Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" Mike whispered to Wakka. "He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man." he replied. "Truly, a loss for us all. But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour...he will surely become the shining star that lights the way for the peoples of Spira." Tromell said. "That is enough, Tromell. Must I always endure such praise?" Seymour asked, walking into the room. "Welcome!" he exclaimed. Everyone did the prayer gesture. "You...wanted to see me?" Yuna asked shyly. "Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush." Seymour said, motioning towards some chairs. Auron cut in. "Please keep this short. Yuna must rush." he said. "Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way." he said, leading us to an empty room.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. Just as suddenly, an image appeared. First, it just looked like a bunch of stars. Then buildings came out, and the city became illuminated from every tower, building, whatever else there was. Everyone gasped (excluding me). "This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead on the Farplane." Seymour exclaimed. "Zanarkand!" Tidus exclaimed. "Correct. Zanarkand...as it looked one thousand years ago." Seymour said. The city looked exactly like it looked back in Tidus's Zanarkand. "The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis." Seymour added. "She, who?" Yuna asked. As Yuna asked that, the scene changed to that of what looked like a large bedroom, and on the bed was a woman with long white hair, and dressed in her white bikini-like outfit. Yuna gasped. "Lady Yunalesca!" she exclaimed. Oh right, her, gotta remember that we kill her later. Seymour nodded. "She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name." he said. "It was my father who named me." Yuna explained. Seymour nodded yet again. "Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin...It took an unbreakable bond of love-of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity." he said, doing the prayer gesture.

Seymour was closer to Yuna than before, and I slowly also moved closer. I'm sure he's going to ask what I think he'll ask. I saw Seymour go closer to Yuna's head, asking her to marry him. I can see why her face started going pink, it obviously is weird to ask such a thing in the middle of the pilgrimage, while in the presence of a ruler, while watching a legendary person at a destroyed city. Yeah, awkward question. This suddenly ended, and Tidus walked over to Yuna.

"You OK?" Tidus asked as Yuna twiddled her finders, before saying, "He...he asked me to marry him!" Our eyes were wide open at this (again, excluding me and Auron). "He asked you… He asked…" Lin said, sitting down totally confused, rubbing her head. "You serious?" Tidus asked. "You know what Yuna must do." Auron said to Seymour, who nodded. "Of course. Lady Yuna-no, all summoners-are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon." he said. "Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse the audience, but it changes nothing." Auron said, crossing his arms. "Even so, the actors must play their parts." Seymour said as he went towards Yuna. "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." he said. Auron nodded. "We will do so, then. We leave." he stated. "Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply." Seymour said.

We turned to leave, but I heard Seymour ask Auron, "Why are you still here, sir?" Auron turned to look at him and Seymour smiled a creepy smile. "I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane." He said. Tidus walked up to Auron, trying to sniff him. Auron just pushed him away. I walked over to him. "So, Seymour knows your unsent now?" I said very softly. He nodded, and continued on.

There was an akward silence. Lulu broke it by saying, "Yuna, a High Summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado and maester of Yevon. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change." "Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says." Wakka added. "I think so to, sure it will be nice to think about but what about after a bit of time goes on?" "What happens when the pilgrimage is over?" I added. Oh sure, I remember that Yuna doesn't die, not sure how but doesn't, but still, for all she knows, she is going to. Tidus continued to argue about it "Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?" Tidus said. "Hmmm. Jealous?" Rikku asked, smirking. Tidus glared at her. "What? No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!" he replied. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was blushing. "He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us." Wakka said. "Maybe… maybe it is a fine time." Yuna said, causing everyone to turn towards her. "You serious?" Tidus asked. "If my getting married would help Spira...if it would make people happy...if I could do that for people...maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right." Yuna replied. "Seriously?" Tidus asked. "You could always quit your pilgrimage and get married." Rikku said hopefully. Yuna shook her head. "I will...go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand."she replied."Umm...I guess so..." Rikku said. "I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin." Yuna proclaimed."Like Braska before you." Auron said. Yuna nodded and smiled. "I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this." she said, heading for yet another cave. "Go on, we'll be right behind you." Lulu said.

* * *

We went up the ramp to the farplane. It was a blue portal, surrounded by a rainbowish coloring of pyreflies. "Question! About this Farplane...when somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something?" Tidus asked. "You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya? You'll see once we get there." Wakka said.. Tidus noticed that two certain people weren't coming. 

" Hey, aren't you coming?" Tidus asked Auron. "I… do not belong there." he replied. "You're scared!" Tidus exclaimed. "Searching the past to find the future...this is all that is there. I need it not." "Besides, some things don't exactly work well in places" I said, helping Auron out. "You two'd better be going." he said. "You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person-an illusion, nothing else." Rikku said, walking towards us. "And you don't want to be reminded about them too much?" I asked. "Kinda, but really, memories are nice, but that's all they are." she finished. "Yeah, it's an Al-Bhed saying right?" I asked. "Yeah, surprised you knew that."

We entered the Farplane, which Mike, Lin and Tidus were swept away by it's… well, anything really. "What the…" Tidus said, and I agreed with him, it looked like that the first time I saw it. The fields were all covered in golden flowers, and there were streaming rivers of orange waters flowing every direction, with a moon staring down onto the new world. It seemed to go on forever…

Lulu and Wakka were looking at the Chapu illusion, as Yuna was looking at her dad. "So… you decide yet?" Lin said, walking over to her. "I've decided." Yuna replied. "Oh, really? That's good." Tidus said. "I remember, when I was seven years old, in Bevelle that day. My father had defeated Sin, and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing, they all seemed so happy. If I defeated Sin, that would make everyone happy...wouldn't it? I must do what everyone wants, not just what I want." Yuna said "Then let's go back! You gotta tell Seymour!" he said. "But first... call Sir Jecht. Give it a try. Don't worry. He won't come." Yuna said. Tidus tried, but nothing happened. "See, told you! That means he's alive, you know?" Yuna exclaimed. "I'd rather never see him again." Tidus said, causing confusion for her, and I guess Mike and Lin too.

"Why do you hate your dad so much?" I asked. "Everything he does just makes me so mad. It was his fault that me and my mother..." He was cut off by a woman appearing. "Mom? It's her!" he exclaimed. "She's very pretty." Yuna said. Silence. Then... "But...wait. No one ever performed the sending for her." Tidus said. "She must've accepted death while she was still alive." Yuna said. "Whoa there, that's my mother you're talking about." Tidus said, causing Yuna to gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's OK." Tidus said, as he starts to think. "Ah. I think I just figured something out." he said. "Being… what?" Lin asked. "Why I hate my old man. Whenever my old man was around, my mother wouldn't even look at me. Maybe that's when I started to resent him, even hate him. When he left us...Mom just lost her energy. The old lady next door told me...when a lovebird dies, the one left behind...it just gives up living so it can join its mate. It was just like that. I hated my old man even more. But really, my old man...Oh, man...I must sound so stupid." "I don't think so." Yuna said. The others came towards us. "Well? Need some more time?" Wakka asked us. "No. I'm ready." Yuna replied. "Did I miss something?" Lulu asked, earning a slight chuckle from Tidus. "Lets get going." I said, heading for the exit portal.

"Thanks for waiting! I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour." Yuna said to Auron and Rikku. All the other people here started screaming. We all turned around to see a ghostly image of... well. "Lord Jyscal!" several people exclaimed. "It does not belong here." Auron said to Yuna. "Why?" "Yuna, send him." He ordered. Yuna fearfully nodded, starting the ritual. "Lord Jyscal..." Yuna said softly. "He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!" Lulu said. Yuna nodded firmly this time and sent him. He disappeared, leaving behind a small, blue sphere, his last will. "Talk later. We leave now." Auron instructed. We walked (or ran, for some of us) down the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asked when we got outside of it. "That really Lord Jyscal?" Wakka asked. "I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent." Yuna said. "I would think he was sent once...but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion, could have bound him to this world. Such things happen." Lulu said. "An unsent." I said, Auron nodding his head. "Wha? Um, isn't that well, kind of breaking free from death?" Lin asked "No, it meant he died an unclean death." Auron said. "You mean he was murdered or something?" Mike said. "Oh jeeze, this is confusing…" Lin said, somewhat still in shock.

Back at the manor's entrence, Yuna said to us. "I will go… meet with maester Seymour." She turned around, as Auron said. "Yuna! Jyscal, is the guado's problem, not yours." She continued on. We all separated to wait for her. Tidus went off with Lulu, Mike and Lin with eachother, Wakka, Kimari, and Auron alone, and as I went to go look from the bridge, I heard Rikku say behind me "Wait up! I'll go with ya!" Hm, I thought she was supposed to go with Tidus. Oh well, she was my fave char anyway, perhaps I might get to know her a bit more.

"Yunies not getting married, is she?" she asked. "Eh, seems like it." I said. "Well, it's Tidus's big chance, huh?" she said, with a cute smile on her face. "Honestly, I'd rather have you if I could pick Rikku." I said. "Oh! H-honest?" she asked. Then she hit me a bit playfully, then jumped down, then I heard her say in Al-Bhed, "Maybe someday!" back to me. Going down to her, we continued on. "Say, you ever think about getting married?" She asked. "Not much." I said back to her. "I think about it a lot" she said. "You're a bit young, aren't you?" "Well, some people marry really young in Spira, you know." "You mean people our age?" "Yeah, well, fiends are around, and there's always Sin right? One of them might get one of you, ya know? Lots of people would marry the first person they fall in love with, just like that!" "Really?" I honestly forgot this scene. For the time being, I really don't know anything much about Spira's lifestyle, or at least what I could gather from the game. "I… probably will be the same way…" she said. "So… you an only child?" I thought about this. "Kind of, hard to explain, but I have a sister that's much younger than me… somewhere far away…" "Heh, your like my brother, I have one myself." "Mine's about ten years behind me." "Well, I still wish I had some younger brothers or sisters myself." "And your mom…" "Dead. A machina went on rampage. When I get maried, I want to have lots of kids! That way, the'll all have brothers and sisters!" she said happily. "You really thought about your future huh? I think that's great." "I actually think it's a bit normal. Hey, maybe Yunie's back by now!" she finished, then we ran over to the manor's door.

Tidus came over to us, quickly saying "Hey, maester Seymour is at the next temple" "Then wait, whats Yuna even doing in Seymour's manor in the first place then?" Mike asked. "I'll find her. You all prepare to go to Mancalania." Auron said, going into Seymour's home. "Well, I think you guys should get new clothes" Rikku said, pointing at Mike and Lin. She was probably right, Mike's shirt was wrinkled and scratched, and Lin's dress was a third gone. My cloak surprisingly wasn't damaged badly, just wet at most, and the clothes under it were fine because they were defended by my cloak. Mike and Lin looked at their own clothes, then nodded. The two of them ran off to a shop, and got new clothes for themselves. Lin came out with a green t-shirt, similar to her tanktop from before, and blue shorts. Mike came out a few minutes later with a black t-shirt with a white hood, and pants with similar colorings as his t-shirt, but rolled them up to his legs because it wasn't very hot in here.

By now, everyone was ready "They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple." Tidus said as we went out. "_Macalania_ Temple." Wakka corrected. "Aye." Tidus replied. "What I don't get is...why would the lord maester head off without a peep to anyone?" Wakka asked. "Maybe he wasn't expecing an answer so soon."I said. "That's probably it." Wakka said, causing Yuna to laugh. "Yuna, what is it?"Auron asked her. When she stpped laughting, she said, "Oh, nothing." "Hmm...You're a poor liar." Auron said, not believing her. Yuna's eyes widened. "It's true. It's nothing!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Rikku walked very slowly with her arms around her. I knew why…

Right ahead, was the Thunder Plains.

* * *

Ok, a double place chapter this time, because Moonflow was really short, and I really wouldn't like to disappoint my loyal readers and reviewers… or reviewer, but still! Anyway, onto Rikku's most hated spot in the world, Thunder Plains! It also will have a violently progression with Rikku and Jack, but you'll see how this happens. 


	15. Chapter 15: A Little Sudden

Ok, I'll admit, I've had plenty of time to update this. And no excuse other than low inspiration and writers block. But I'm putting aside my things today so I can finally finish this in the same month.

Reader Review:

AquaFlameEle: Thanks for yet again reviewing. Sad you're the only one by now, oh well.

Chapter 15: A Little Sudden.

* * *

"Oh no… were here." "Yeah, the Thunder Plains." A lightning bolt came down close to us, and right on cue, Rikku yelped. "How are we gonna get through this?" Tidus asked. "Yeah, this thing is an evil thunder minefield!" Mike said. "See those lighting towers?" Lulu pointed to the nearest tower. "The lighting is drawn to them. Hopefully." "Um… 'hopefully'?" Lin asked. She just nodded. "We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?" Wakka said. "Meaning we should avoid the wide, open areas." Lulu said. Just then, another lighting bolt hit the ground next to us. I jumped about five feet, and Rikku cowered. "I think I forgot something in Guadosalam." she said. "Nice knowing you." Auron said. "OK, OK! I'll go!" she replied. She reluctantly did her flop down sigh, I walked up to her. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." I said. "Why's he such a big meanie!" Rikku said to me. "Don't let him get to you, he's harsh, but he can be nice." I said. We continued on. 

I found that lightning dodging is quite simple. For one, lightning just goes straight down here. Second, a flash of light comes right above us when it's gonna strike, so just looking up solves it. And third, the lightning still seems to like to try nailing Tidus. Speaking of which, he's currently at a 30 lightning bolt streak. Rikku still stayed by me after I told her how to dodge lightning. She was nervously . As we were walking, I quickly jumped back, dodging a lightning bolt. This made Rikku flip, first she screamed, then yelled out. "I hate lightning! I hate thunder! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!!!" to me, now clinging as if her life depended on it. Well, that was a bit early. I knelt down to her. "Come on Rikku, nothing's gonna happen to you here. Trust me, I'll make sure of it." She cringed a bit, then she meekly said "Promise?" "Yeah, just let go of me." She noticed she was grabbing me and quickly let go, embarrassed.

* * *

Soon we saw She-omgimatotalreligiousgirl-linda come up to us.. "Ah, good day!" Shelinda said, doing the prayer. "Hi there." Tidus said as me, Tidus, and Rikku said approching her. "Is it true? I heard that Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are to be wed! It's such great news! I have to tell everyone!" She exclaimed. "Huh? Um, where did you hear that from?" Rikku asked. "From the Guado. They were all very excited!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, but there's not gonna be a wedding." I said. "Oh, really?" Shelinda asked, a little crestfallen. "Yep. No wedding!" Tidus said. Her face fell even more. "I see...that's unfortunate. People would have rejoiced all over Spira." she said. "I'm not so sure about that." I said, walking past her. 

We continued on a bit. Thunder Plains always was longer than I remembered it to be every time I went in the game, no surprise it's even longer now. I looked up. Thunder bolt coming right infront of me. Right into… "Rikku move!" "Wha- OOF!" she said, as I quickly dived at her, and got hit myself. Ok, dumb move. "UR SO KUT ('OH MY GOD' in Al Bhed) JACK!" She said, getting up and picking me up. "Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you ok! Ah I'm a total eteud! (idiot) Jack I'm so s-" I covered her mouth. "Rikku, I'm fi- (zzt) ow. Fine, don't worry. I promised that nothing would happen, and I'm gonna make sure that goes through." I took my hand off of her mouth. She just had a blank stare on her.

I looked up. "Shoot Rikku move!" She tried to, but ran into me not looking. I shoved her away from me, and got hit again. "AH! Jack!" she came up to me. Ok, lesson learned, two Thunder Plains' thunderbolts hurt. She lifted me onto my feet. I just fell on my back when she let go. Second lesson of the day, two Thunder Plains' thunderbolts REALLY hurt. "Oh no… Jack stay here," _Like I have a choice_ "I'll get some help!" She tried going, leaving me face up on the ground. I grabbed her leg and she tripped. Three seconds later a thunderbolt smashed down where she would have been. Terrified, she just layed there, shocked that I saved her from three bolts. A minute or two later, Auron came to us out of nowhere. "Need help?" He said, holding his hand to Rikku. She got up, and told him what happened.

He just simply "Hmph"ed and picked me up over his shoulder. At least I'm not getting ditched back here.

* * *

_**Lin's POV**_

I was shocked to see Auron and Rikku come to us with Jack over his shoulder. "Oh no… Mike come on!" We turned around and went to them. "Auron! Rikku! Oh man what happened to Jack!" I asked. "Yeah, looks like he got hit pretty hard." Mike said. "Oh, ya think Mike!?!" I said, hitting him in the back side of his head. "Ah shoot! Lin why the heck did you do that! Want another person on his shoulders?" "I'm not carrying you" Auron said, continuing on.

Rikku told me and Mike as we continued on. A part of me wanted to hit her. Another made me feel sorry for her. All of me though felt sorry for Jack. Hit by thunderbolts? I'm surprised that he's still alive, but he's breathing still, so he's gonna. At least, that's what I was telling myself over and over. When she finished, Mike said to me, "Heh, looks like Jack's got a girlfriend." I just faked a laugh. I was too worried about what would happen to Jack. I saw on Mike's face that he was just pathetically trying to cheer me up. I pathetically returned a smile.

Finally, we got to the Travel Agency. "Oh oh! Lets rest over there, please?!" Rikku said to us. (now that we finally caught up to everyone else, or they caught up to us. Tidus seemed to take a liking to these rocks.) "The storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." Auron said to her coldly. "I know, but...just for a little while? He's hurt!" she said, pointing to Jack. "He'll be fine later. Cross now and less chance of it happening again." He had a point. "I know but… just for a little while?" He sighed and we kept going. The first step seemed pretty loud for some reason, a large thud. Guilt perhaps? "Pretty please? Just for a few minutes?" Mike and I slowed. Was it really worth it? Yeah, I guess it was. We had to protect Yuna, and Jack now that he's in that condition. "I'm too young to die!!!" Rikku yelled to us. It just seemed harder and harder to walk away. "Your mean… Cruel!!! Your mom's would be ashamed of you!!!" This got Mike to stop. I somehow kept going, now in a zombie-like trance, just barely continuing on. "Are you having fun doing this to me!?!" She yelled at us. I kept saying to myself, _Almost there, just a little more…_ I didn't want to have her cries nagging at my conscience. I just then stopped also. Along with practically everyone else. Auron sighed, then said "Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm. Plus our best spell caster is planning on keeping her. Spell caster? But Lulu's right here, and Jacks on Auron's shoulder… isn't he? I looked back at Auron, seeing Jack no longer there, and him lying on the ground next to Rikku.

* * *

"You idiot! If you weren't injured so bad I'd totally kick your ass for that!" I yelled at Jack, who was now on an agency mattress. "Lin, I don't think yelling will help hi-" Mike started. "I don't care! It's very well helping me out! Helping me out plenty!" I said. Turning back to him, I couldn't find anything else to yell at him for, and I just stared in fear. "You better not die on us! I'll… I'll totally kill you if you did!" Rikku said, looking at her, she was on the brink of crying. I guess Rikku loves Jack, bet it goes the same way around too. 

We stood there in silence. Then finally, "I thought you guys would never be quiet…" Jack said softly. "Ur so kut! Jack, ouin cdemm ymeja!" (Oh my god! Jack, your still alive!) she said hugging him tightly. "Ow… Not if you don't let go soon." He said, half choking. She quickly let go still constantly saying "Ur so kut!" happily. "Yeah, but listen. Quiet down and sneak to the room Tidus is in, and watch Jyscal's sphere. But don't tell Yuna or anyone, ok?" We all nodded, then left. I wondered why Jack told us to do that, and why not to tell anyone. I guess we can ask him later.

_**Jack's POV**_

I sighed. Was having them know the truth too really very smart? Mike and Lin sure, but Rikku never knew this stuff before. Then again, she also never got hit by a lightning bolt. Why did I trust her so much? Or take all that pain for her? She cried a lot for me too, I feel her tears she spilled over me. Does she… can she? I shouldn't though, she's not real, just a game character right… wrong. Right now, she's a real and living person. And I… well… ah I'm thinking too much. Still, I want to know, is it ok to take the spot in her heart? Or have her in mine? And is the feeling that I have for her, love? So many questions, and not enough answers. "My head hurts." And with that I went back to idling around. A few minutes later, I got up. Time to go.

When I came downstairs, Auron said, "Ok, he's good. Lets go." And he started out, followed by everyone else. "You ok?" Mike asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." "You sure?" Lin asked. "Yeah, trust me. Just needed to stop for a bit." "Ok then…" she said, and they left too. Rikku was at the door, then she stopped. "Waiting for it to stop?" "No, I know it's always gonna keep coming down. Just one thing." She said, turning around. "Little sudden, but…" She quickly gave a peck on the cheek, flashed her smile, then ran off. Little sudden's right.

* * *

"Everyone...wait." Yuna said. "What's up?" Wakka asked. "I have something to tell you." she said. "Now?" Lulu asked. "We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku shouted. "I have to say it now!" Yuna snapped back at her. "Over there." Auron said, pointing to a nearby tower. We all ran towards it, Mike, Lin, Tidus, and Rikku were on one side, everyone else including me was on the other, and Yuna in the center. "So...What is it, Yuna?" Joyce asked. She looked down, then shyly and slowly said those four words. 

"I've… Decided to marry." I saw on those four's faces that they were absolutely shocked. "I thought so." Lulu said. "Wait wait wait WAIT! Your really gonna marry him! Bu-" She stopped almost immediately when I put my finger up to her mouth. Mike about to also protest flopped down too, now that he had no reasons to stop her.

"B-But why? Why'd you change your mind?" Wakka asked. "For Spira's future...and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do." she replied. "That's not good enough." Auron stated. "Wait, is it...is it because of Lord Jyscal?" Lulu asked. "The sphere!" Tidus blurted out. Auron raised his hand to her, "Show me." He ordered Yuna. "I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is...this is a personal matter." Yuna replied. "As you wish." Auron said. "Just one thing." he started. "I won't quit my pilgrimage." Yuna said. "Then it is fine." Auron said. "Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?" Tidus asked. "No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin...all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys." Auron replied. Wakka nodded in agreement and Tidus faced down, out of ideas. "But that's..." Tidus started. "No, it isn't exactly smart or anything. But it's what summoners get for taking such a risk." I said.

"Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to marry him?" Wakka asked. "I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do." Yuna replied. "OK, I guess..." Wakka started, but Rikku interrupted him. "Yunie..." Rikku tried to say, when a crash of thunder stopped her. "Quiet!" She yelled out to it. "I wish we could help somehow, some way!" she said. "It's OK...I'll be fine." Yuna said. Auron pointed to the road ahead. "Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?" he said. They nodded and started. And by they, I mean everyone excluding Me, Mike, and Lin.

"So, why couldn't we say anything! It would have stopped this whole mess from happening!" "I know. But if I did, it might kill my plan!" "Plan? What plan! Tell us!" Mike snapped at me. "Not exactly a plan, more of a concept or idea. But still." "You idiot! Come on, some little idea won't work! Look, if you know what's happening, and gonna happen, then do something about it!." Lin yelled at me. They started to leave. I said as they were exiting…

"Exactly why I stopped you from changing it."

* * *

Finally it's done! And wow, He got hit by lighting, temporarily paralyzed, and healed all in one chapter! Well whatever, next is Mancala and it's evil forest. And perhaps a small bump in the story. And also, from here on out I actually planned most of it, so less improvising and more planned story, YAY! Or no yay, we'll see. Whatever, please review / give me criticism! I STILL have yet to get more than one criticism review!

Edited in, so I hopefully don't bump this up to the top one last time.

Ok, I am very sorry to keep all of you waiting for nothing. Currently, I haven't got any inspiration for this. Also, from the reason I was gone (an english project, one major one too) I learned quite a few things that I did wrong, the biggest is the lack of detail. Secondly, I've learned NOT to just overview it only ONE DAY. I always find flaws and stuff. So I'm temperaroly cancelling this thing. At the VERY earlyest, I'd say I'll continue it the start of this summer, but there's not too much of a chance of that. Till then, I'll either be relaxing, thinking of more for the story, or writing the better versions of the chapters. Till then, thats it I guess. Thanks for reading, from this I atleast learned stuff for making these better.

End edit.


End file.
